Utilisateur:Jolsma
''' SALUT A TOUS :D!! je suis Jolsma et je suis une grande fan d'Hunter x hunter ...Bon,j'avoue d'Hisoka aussi ^^'.Bon,commençons par le début . Apparence Euh....ben,je peux vous dire,déjà,que je suis l'heureuse propriétaire de cheveux noirs (et ouais XD!).Et,après,niveau yeux,c'est plus compliqué.En gros,suivant les périodes,je change de couleur de yeux (non,je ne suis pas une alien ^^).En gros,j'ai beaucoup de couleurs,dont je vais vous montrer en dessous : Personnalité Ma personnalité ?!Ouh là...pour résumer ,elle est étrange.Je suis quelqu'un changeant d'humeur plusieurs fois en 5 minutes.Vous pouvez me trouver en train de déprimer,et à la minute d'après ,je suis en mode "heureuse,au ras des pâquerettes".Bref,avec moi,cela change beaucoup,alors,ne vous étonnez pas ^^.Je crois que les gens appelent ça "lunatique".Du moins,je crois.Je suis plutôt intelligente quand je le veux,et je suis pas vraiment mature.Je suis fainéante,et un peu "jem'enfoutsiste",quand on me menace d'une chose quelconque.Mon surnom dans la marine?L'insubmersible (Ok,je sors xD!).Dès que je vois Hisoka,ou un Lucifuru,je suis en mode "saignement de nez intense remplissant la salle".Je suis une grande joueuse,et en même temps,radine,ce qui s'oppose un peu. Ah oui,je suis fascinée par les rêves,et je fais souvent des rêves m'intéressant.Au premier abord,je suis sérieuse,intello,taciturne,clashante et tout ce qui va avec,mais si vous apprenez à me connaître,je suis tout l'inverse.J'ai aussi une logique très spéciale,dont les autres qualifient d'illogisme.Parlez moi,et vous verrez par vous même,que parfois,je peux vous parler de quelque chose,et changer immédiatement de sujet. Passé Heu......qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise U.U?Que je suis la survivante d'un clan antique U.U ?Que je descends de dieux nordiques U.U?Eh ben non,faut pas espérer grand chose ,niveau légende,avec moi U.U !Tout ce que je peux vous dire,c'est que mon passé à un lien avec Alice au pays des merveilles......et c'est tout.J'ai des notes en dents de scies (Hop,ça décolle,et pam,ça redescend ! ). Aptitudes et compétences '''Force Accrue: J'ai une très bonne force,je suis capable de faire des entorses ou des hémtaomes ,rien qu'avec un coup de pied. Seulement,vous ne pourrez que la vérifier seulement si vous m'énervez vraiment ^^ .... Maitre stratège : Je suis quelqu'un qui a tendance à anticiper les mots,les gestes et les mouvements des autres ^^.Pour les jeux de stratégie comme dans la vraie vie,c'est plutôt pratique XP .Je vois ça comme un jeu à plusieurs tours,et je réfléchis que faire ,pour inciter telle personne à faire ceci,pour que je fasse ceci,qui est à mon avantage,etc ... Pression accrue : Je suis quelqu'un d'assez pacifiste,mais si je sais que l'on m'a ,par exemple,voler quelque chose,je dirige une pression m'étonnant moi-même sur la personne ^^ . Je la menace si elle me le rend pas rapidement,et ,comme les gens ont souvent peur,je n'ai pratiquement jamais vue ce que font mes menaces quand elles sont mises à execution ^^. Manipulation accrue : Je n'aime pas manipuler,c'est pas un hobby,mais je m'en sers ,quand je dois me venger è.é . Je bluffe,je mens,je dis la vérité,au point,qu'à la fin,les gens ne savent plus si je suis une alliée ou non XD ! Souvent,ils sont déboussolés ,et perdent leurs moyens ensuite ^^ . Grande intelligence : NON,je ne suis pas narcissique XD ! Et,non,je ne suis pas une première de la classe ^^ . Ce n'est pas ce type d'intelligence,mais plus l'intelligence,la culture,quoi (c:) ! Compétent au corps-à-corps' :' Comme dit plus haut,je suis assez forte,et il parait que j'ai des réflexes de ninjas (frapper avec le tranchant de la main,faire des petits sauts en arrière ...) .... Mine de rien ,c'est classe XD ! Nen Citations Répliques *"Genre" *"Sérieux" *"Tu te fouts de ma geule?" *"Tuons jusqu'à la folie!" *"Hum.....non." *"Je suis le diable en personne" *"Je ne crois qu'en Tharja" *"HISOKA ♥!!!!" *"Je suis folle,va falloir s'habituer!" *"Mouhahahahahaha !! " *"Tu veux une plaque de marbre noire ou blanche?" *"Perso,je te conseille la blanche,on voit mieux les traces de sang!" *"Deux coup de pieds de ma part,et tu as les jambes brisées et un séjour à l'hôpital" *"'Tain!" *"Parler seule donne un certaine satisfaction,que tu ne comprendras seulement quand tu auras arrivé à un certain niveau de perfection" Répliques préférées *(Hisoka)"C'est une blague! ♥ Ton aura meurtrière déborde... Est-ce que ça va?" *(Morgan)"Faites moi passer,à moi et Grima,des meilleurs moments!On se souvient de rien,on n'a sûrement pas été super cool,mais je suis sûr qu'on peut rattraper ça !Il faut que ,cette fois-ci,on se souvienne de meilleurs moments !!Et moi,de mon côté,j'essayerais de me souvenir de mon ancienne vie!!Je tenterais de me souvenir de mon père,de ma mère et de tout les autres,et je ferais tout pour me souvenir des bons moments que j'ai passés avec vous !!A la poubelle,la destruction du monde,moi et Grima,on va recommencer notre vie,même si lui,il est juste un peu plus vieux que moi !" *(Gangrel)" Pendant mon règne,j'ai été cruel et infâme.J'ai tué nombre de gens.......pour rien.J'ai traité comme des ordures mes soldats.Je m'en fichais de la religion ,là-bas.Tout ce qui m'interessait,c'était mes petits intérêts.Et je l'accepte et l'assume.Je ne comptais pas le faire,au début,mes mains étaient propres,elles n'étaient pas immaculés de sang!Enfin,je crois .....en observant cette colline de cadavres,je ne sais plus....Je pensais,avant tout ça,que je pourrais changer mon royaume.J'ai beau tenté de laver et relaver mes mains.....en vain.Cette odeur et ces traces de sang me suivront donc jusqu'à ma mort ?!Mais.......je suis donc incapable d'effacer ces traces sur mes mains ?! *''(Kurai )'' " Mais arrête! Je ne t'obéis pas, j'obéis uniquement à Dame Nocturne, alors tu dégages et tu la laisses tranquille.... et moi aussi par la même occasion! " Dates à retenir *1er Janvier : Anniversaire de Yû Michiko et Aguri Aribari *3 Janvier : Mon inscription sur le wiki *-* ! *6 Janvier : Anniversaire de Miya et Sasuke Yue *4 Février : Anniversaire de Misaki Yue et Krystal Immortal *14 Février : Anniversaire de Rima *22 Février : Anniversaire de Miya Field *3 Mars : Anniversaire de Kurai Immortal *14 Mars : Anniversaire de Pokkuru *4 Avril : Anniversaire de Kurapika *15 Avril : Anniversaire de Kreaz *22 Avril : Anniversaire de A.Sweet *5 Mai : Anniversaire de Gon Freecss *6 Mai : Anniversaire de Darkangel1204 *12 Mai : Anniversaire d'Haruki Yue et Luna Immortal *20 Mai : Anniversaire de Moriki Zoldik *29 Mai : Anniversaire de Hanako et Akimi Yami *6 Juin : Anniversaire d'Hisoka *Q* *7 Juillet : Anniversaire de Kirua Zoldik *17 Juillet : Anniversaire de WolfIce *20 Juillet : Anniversaire de Kiruaruka et Denko Zoldik *8 Août : Anniversaire d'Axellellexa *13 Aout : MON ANNIV' \o/ !!! *20 Septembre : Anniversaire de Hazuki Zoldik *23 septembre : Anniversaire de Hitachihaya *6 Octobre : Anniversaire de MossLuffy et Dren Immortal *12 Octobre : Anniversaire d'Aoiakemi *22 Octobre : Anniversaire de Shinobu Yue *27 Octobre : Anniversaire de Koogers17 *31 Octobre : Anniversaire de Yume et Akumu Lucifuru *8 Novembre : Anniversaire de Think.D.Solucer *20 décembre : Anniversaire de Miyuki Yue *23 Décembre : Anniversaire de Minara Liste de pages à faire requêtées Rien pour l'instant ~~ Idée folle J'avais eu une idée complétement folle et un jour, j'ai envoyé à Yoshihiro Togashi cette idée : u'n nouveau personnage'!! Oui, je suis tarée... Bref, je lui ai envoyé l'idée: une fille aux cheveux noirs, ayant des capacités spéciales ... Apparence thumb|left|250px|Minara enfant,en compagnie de NeraElle a des cheveux noirs et des yeux violets. Elle est un tout petit peu plus grande que son grand frère Kuroro, ce qui le complexe un peu (c'est vrai que avoir sa petite sœur qui est plus grande que soi, les boules O.O"). Elle porte des robes originales mais sa robe habituelle est de couleur bleue électrique.Minara porte aussi des très longues cuissardes comme chaussures.Elle porte aussi de temps en temps un collier au-ras-du-cou ,écrit "ミ". Certains membres de la brigade ont pensé un moment qu'il pouvait s'ouvrir, Minara pouvant mettre quelque chose dedans.... Pour sa robe de soirée, elle porte une robe moulante rouge, ne laissant pas voir ses pieds.Elle a aussi une autre robe, qu'elle préfère porter que pour les grandes occasions : c'est une robe bouffante,ne laissant pas voir les pieds,rouge,avec de longues manches amples, en décolleté, laissant voir les épaules.Quand elle la porte, elle met ses cheveux en gros chignons, faisant tomber une longue mèche du chignon, avec deux petites mèches devant son visage. Petite, elle se faisait une petite tresse, avec deux mèches devant. Elle portait alors une robe en cuir brun, lui arrivant aux genoux, avec la manche gauche longue et la manche droite courte. Elle portait aussi une seule botte à son pied gauche. Quand Netero l'accueilla chez elle,elle échangea sa vieille robe contre une tenue de servante,lui arrivant aux genoux,plutôt bouffante,et avec des DocMartens.Elle enleva sa tresse ,pour la changer en gigantesques deux couettes. Quelques années après son admission à la Brigade,elle porta une grande robe bouffante de mille et une couleurs,couverte de plumes.Minara portera aussi un grand voile violet pâle sur la tête,ne laissant voir que sa bouche rouge sang et sa peau blanche comme la neige.Cela terrifia la plupart des gens,mais elle appréciait beaucoup l'aura qu'elle dégageait.Elle s'en servira aussi comme costume pour le cirque,où elle se fit engager et où elle était connue comme "La démone des Lumières".Après avoir été licenciée,elle mit cette tenue au placard,avec beaucoup de regrets. Après son licenciement,elle changea de vêtements,et revêtit des vêtements noirs corbeaux.Elle portait désormais un pantalon en soie noir,en pattes d'éph'.Elle portait aussi des bottines noires,une ceinture,et un col roulé noir aussi,décoré de trois ceintures remplies de fioles,de poisons et de potions.Pour se cacher plus facilement,elle mit un manteau très large noir,non-refermable,découpé en deux,à la manière d'un queue-de-pie,assorti avec des gants noirs en velours.Pour terminer,elle se voilait le visage avec un foulard,lui cachant le bas du visage,et une capuche ,cachant le haut.On pouvait seulement voir ses yeux violets,ce qui lui valait de faire très peur aux gens qu'elle croisait,même parfois ses compagnons. Personnalité Minara a un caractère très particulier : elle est atteinte d'instabilité. Elle peut être froide et ne rien dire pendant des jours, être un autre jour surexcitée et casser tout ce qu'elle touche. Elle peut avoir (rarement) des crises de folies qui la rend plus dangereuse que d'habitude. Lors d'une dispute avec Uvôguine, elle a réussi à le blesser sérieusement, sans le Nen et toute la Brigade à dû y mettre du sien pour l'arrêter. Elle peut avoir aussi un comportement enfantin, qui la rend naïve et sans défense. Elle peut, encore, avoir un caractère bien trempé et dominer tous ceux qui l'entoure. Personne et même elle ne sait ce qui provoque ces crises de personnalité. La seule chose qui est en commun entre toutes ses personnalités, c'est qu'elle adore Kuroro et est folle de lui. Elle peut aussi estimer la valeur d'un adversaire d'un simple coup d’œil. Petite, cette "maladie" n'était pas encore là. Elle était plutôt gentille, douce, naïve et innocente. Elle n'imaginait pas qu'une autre vie que la sienne pouvait exister. Elle était très attachée à sa poupée, qui avait des cheveux bleus, qu'elle avait nommée "Nera". Elle l'avait appelée ainsi ,car,un jour,elle entendit des personnes parlait d'un jeu vidéo où une femme s’appelait Nera,et qui avait des cheveux bleus. Adolescente,elle se referme sur elle-même,et devient taciturne,antipathique et asociable.Elle sourit très peu,et ne s'y force que si quelque chose de mal se produit.Elle se trouve aussi une passion pour l'alchimie et les potions,et devient donc très douée dans ce domaine. Passé Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle a toujours vécu dans l'étoile filante. Elle n'avait pour famille que Kuroro comme frère. Ils dormaient, jouaient, mangeaient ensemble. Bref, ils survivaient ensemble. Pendant que son frère jouait avec ses amis à se lancer des cassettes, elle s'amusait à coiffer sa poupée, Nera, lui parler, et à jouer avec elle. Mais, parfois, Kuroro lui demandait si elle voulait jouer avec eux, ce qu'elle acceptait, avec sa poupée sous le bras.Malgré son mode de vie plutôt misérable,elle en était plutôt heureuse et n'aurait jamais voulu envie de changer de vie. L'année des 10 ans de Minara fut la plus sombre de sa vie. D'abord,son frère tomba du haut d'une colline de déchets, se prenant un coin de vieille télévision au front. Heureusement le petit garçon ne reçut aucuns dégâts mentaux ni physiques; seulement il oublia son propre âge, répétant tout le temps qu'il avait deux ans de moins que Minara, malgré le fait qu'il se souvienne quand même être son grand frère. Après, son frère partit une nuit, ayant laissé une petite note disant :" On se reverra, sœurette." Et pour finir, une bande de voyous la frappa à mort, maintenant son frère parti, et lui vola Nera. Un jour de forte pluie, où Minara s'était abritée sous une épave abandonnée de voiture,une vieille main lui tendit la main. Elle regarda le propriétaire de cette main et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un vieil homme en kimono, avec une barbe blanche et des cheveux blancs regroupés comme un palmier sur sa tête. L'homme la recueilla chez lui, et déclara qu'il s'appellait Isaac Netero. Il lui proposa de la garder chez lui, lui garantissant un toit et à manger, et en échange, elle devait le servir. Désespérée, la jeune fille accepta. Heureusement pour elle, tout se passa sans encombre, et Netero était plutôt gentil avec elle. Un jour, en faisant le ménage comme tous les jours, Minara découvra Netero en train de déchiqueter un pantin en bois sans ses membres, dans la salle d'entraînement. Intriguée, elle lui demanda plus tard dans la journée comment faisait-il et il lui révéla l'existence du Nen. Fascinée, alors âgée de 13 ans, elle lui demanda de le lui apprendre, ce que Netero accepta en riant, trouvant que ce serait drôle de voir une petite fille perdue de l'étoile filante devenue servante savoir se servir du nen. Netero lui apprit pendant des années le Nen, et en échange, elle protégeait la maison contre les voleurs, assassins et autres... Netero savait naturellement bien se défendre, mais il disait que cela l'entraînerait ! C'est aussi lui qui lui a donné comme titre "Liseuse de rêves", suite à l'une de ses capacités, "conversation of consciouness". Un jour, il lui proposa de passer l'examen Hunter, ce qu'elle accepta, et elle eut sa licence avec quelques difficultés quand même à l'âge de 14 ans. Une nuit,alors qu'elle faisait une ronde autour de la maison de Netero,elle sentit une présence autour de la maison,et se mit en garde.Puis,brusquement,elle se fit attaquer par une ombre,prête à lui planter un objet pointu dans le cou.Elle tenta de résister,mais quand elle fût sur le point d'abandonner et de laisser serrer l'ombre l'éteindre,elle la repoussa d'un coup de pied bien placé.Elle se remit sur pied,et vit un jeune homme d'environ 13 ans par terre.Le jeune garçon se releva,et lui dit impassible,qu'il est impressionné par sa force.Il se présente comme Irumi Zoldik et souhaite la présenter à sa famille.Méfiante,elle finit par accepter,et se fit emmener par Irumi.Là-bas,elle rencontra toute la famille Zoldik,mais se fit peu apprécier de ceux-ci.La seule l'appréciant était Aruka,encore même à cette époque un bébé.Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de devenir ami avec Irumi,et depuis,il lui rendit de temps en temps visite chez Netero. Un jour, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années sonna chez Isaac Netero. Minara lui demanda ce qu'il voulait et dit d'une voix douce qu'il souhaitait voir Minara. Elle lui demanda pourquoi, s'ils se connaissaient, et le jeune homme éclata de rire, et se présenta comme étant son grand frère, Kuroro! La jeune fille, alors âgée de 18 ans, sauta dans ses bras, pleurant de joie toutes les larmes de son corps. Plus tard, Netero accepta que Minara parte pour aller vivre avec son grand frère. Kuroro emmena sa petite sœur vers une église abandonnée. Là-bas, elle y rencontra 9 personnes : Omokage, Feitan, Phinks, Franklin, Uvôguine, Nobunaga, Pakunoda, Machi et Sharnalk. Son frère lui expliqua qu'il avait créé une organisation appelée la Brigade Fantôme. Il lui expliqua le principe, les règles et tout ce qui la concerne, et lui demanda à la fin si elle voulait devenir un membre de cette organisation, qu'elle accepta de bon cœur. Uvôguine et Nobunaga ripostèrent en disant qu'elle n'avait pas sa place ici, mais changèrent vite d'avis en voyant qu'elle pouvait facilement mettre K.O Nobunaga à mains nues. Kuroro lui donna le numéro 7 (le précédent membre était mort très vite en même pas 1 mois!). Étonnamment, elle se classa 3ème au bras de fer, derrière Uvôguine et Phinks. Elle s'entendit plutôt bien avec ces nouveaux compagnons, en particulier avec Omokage. C'était un excellent ami, malgré sa perfidie. Ils s'amusaient pendant leur temps libre à faire des blagues à Uvôguine et Nobunaga. Pour de quoi vivre,elle se fit embaucher dans un cirque,en tant que liseuse de rêves.Elle appréciait beaucoup ce boulot et était l'une des attractions phares du cirque.Elle y travailla 2 ans.Mais,un jour,de mystérieux assassinats eurent lieu au sein du cirque.Ne voulant pas prendre de risque,le directeur renvoya Minara,pensant injustement que c'était de sa faute,sachant qu'elle avait quelque relations "douteuses"...La jeune femme,frustrée,jura de se venger et de trouver le coupable des assassinats,quel que soit le temps qu'elle prendra.Elle raconta tout à son frère,les larmes aux yeux,et,furieux de cette injustice,lui promit de l'aider dans sa quête. Un jour, Minara était en train de traîner sur le toit de l'église détruite, et elle détecta une aura inconnue et se précipita vers cette chose en question, qu'elle assomma en un éclair. Quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur quand elle découvrit... une jeune fille! Intrigué, elle la prit dans ses bras et la montra à l'Araignée. La jeune fille se réveilla, et quand Minara lui demanda son prénom, elle dit doucement s’appeler Miyuki Yue. Minara sentait que Sharnalk et Kuroro étaient troublés par sa présence. Elle leur demanda ce qui se passait. Kuroro raconta qu'elle était déjà venue à plusieurs reprises les "embêter". Sur le moment, elle évalua la force de Miyuki comme assez peu offensive, mais se dit qu'elle avait quand même un grand potentiel défensif. Elle n'a jamais su pourquoi, mais la présence de l'intruse la réconfortait. Minara laissa Pakunoda et Machi s'occuper d'elle. Quelques mois plus tard, son frère déclara que la Brigade allait attaquer un clan appelé Kuruta. Minara s'y opposa, disant que c'était idiot, que des représailles allait leur tomber dessus si ils s'y attaquaient. Feitan trouva ça ridicule, et Minara rétorqua qu'il n'avait pas les yeux en face des trous. Agacé, Uvôguine lui envoya un coup de poing, qui l'envoya valser contre un mur par surprise. Minara, folle de rage, se redressa et se mit dans une colère folle. Elle détruisit une bonne partie du bâtiment rien qu'avec la pression de son aura et se précipita contre Uvôguine pour lui mettre un coup de poing à son tour en pleine face. Elle le frappa à plusieurs reprises malgré le fait qu'il soit déjà par terre, et tous les membres ont dû y mettre du sien pour l'arrêter. 4 furent assommés, 4 blessés, mais encore conscients, et 2 furent encore debout, indemnes: Omokage et Kuroro. Omokage s'avance vers elle, confiant, tapa du doigt son épaule et lui dit : "Et moi ?Tu veux pas me tuer?". Soudain, elle s'arrêta, et tomba, évanouie. Plus tard, pour demander pardon de s'être énervée, Minara soigna tous les membres sans exception. Mais elle garda quand même sa conviction qu'il ne fallait pas tuer les membres du clan Kuruta. Elle n'y alla pas, et après le massacre, Kuroro créa des règles dans l'enceinte de l'Araignée, pour qu'aucune autre accident de ce genre arrive à nouveau. Quelques années plus tard, Omokage se fit remplacer par Hisoka, battu à la loyale. N'étant pas là ce jour-là, Kuroro appela Minara pour la prévenir. A sa grande stupeur, elle n'en fut pas perturbée. En fait, Omokage lui avait confié qu'il ne s'était pas battu contre Hisoka, mais contre une Soul Doll à l'effigie d'Omokage. Elle ne fit pas connaissance d'Hisoka sur le moment. Un jour où Kuroro appela toute la brigade, Minara fit la rencontre d'Hisoka. Enfin, pour être précise, elle l'aperçut, mais n'y fit pas attention. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas pour le magicien... Ainsi, après le carnage qu'avait prévu Kuroro, Minara rentra chez elle par des petites ruelles. Hisoka l'intercepta et l'attendit dans l'une de ses ruelles. Il l'arrêta et se présenta, et la liseuse de rêves fit de même. Hisoka lui proposa de boire un verre, qu'elle accepta sans grand enthousiasme. En buvant leur whisky, Hisoka lui proposa de devenir son infirmière. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour soigner ses blessures dans la tour céleste et n'avait personne. En échange, il la payerait bien. Intéressée(Par l'argent,pas par Hisoka,hein x)!),elle accepta. Elle devint son employée pour un petit moment. Arc de York Shin City Durant les enchères de York Shin, elle demanda une autorisation spéciale à son frère pour ne pas venir exceptionnellement, les larmes aux yeux. Peu de temps avant, elle avait appris la mort d'Omokage. Effondrée, elle voulait rester auprès de sa tombe pendant un petit bout de temps, ne lui permettant pas d'assister aux enchères de York Shin City. Tous les jours, elle déposa un bouquet de fleurs et de temps en temps, elle pleura à côté en murmurant un charabia incompréhensible. Cela dura une bonne semaine. Une nuit, elle fit un rêve étrange. Elle était enfermée dans une boîte noire, dont elle ne pouvait sortir. Le lendemain, elle utilisa sa capacité "Conversation of consciousness" pour le comprendre. Elle apprit rapidement que l'âme de son ami lui envoyait un message disant tout simplement de ne plus s'occuper de lui,et de repartir de l'avant, qu'elle était encore vivante et qu'elle devait en profiter. Rassurée, elle exécuta ses conseils. Et Après? Elle revint après la crise des Kimera Ants auprès des membres. Elle savait pour son frère qui s'était fait exorcisé, et était plutôt contente.Enfin,elle essayait de faire montrer qu'elle était simplement contente,mais était en fait folle de joie. Mais elle était quand même attristée par la mort de Pakunoda et Uvôguine. Un jour, Phinks et Feitan ramena au repaire une jeune fille. Elle disait répondre au nom de Luna Immortal. Amusée, Minara demanda pourquoi ramenaient-ils cette jeune fille ici. Ils lui expliquèrent les détails. Intéressée de voir les capacités de Luna, elle proposa qu'on attende Kuroro. Un peu plus tard, Kuroro revint et on lui expliqua la situation. Il refusa automatiquement. Mécontente, Minara supplia son frère de lui laisser une chance, ce qui accepta, ne pouvant rien refuser à sa petite sœur. Luna montra ses capacités, et Kuroro revint sur sa décision. Heureuse, Luna proposa à Minara d'aller manger à un restaurant avec elle, pour la remercier de l'avoir soutenue. Minara accepta et elles firent plus amples connaissances là-bas et devinrent amies par la suite. Quelques jours plus tard, Kuroro proposa à Haruki de rentrer dans la brigade. Minara dit à son frère en privé qu'Haruki très fort,mais que son aura n'était pas attirante,qu'il lui manquait quelque chose et qu'il le regretterait s'il le ferait rentrer. Hésitant, Kuroro suivit quand même son instinct, mais dut rapidement se soumettre à l'avis de Minara, sachant que si Haruki rentrerait, Miyuki en ferait de même. Plus tard, Minara se rendit compte que le nom de Miyuki lui disait quelque chose. Elle se rendit compte que c'était la jeune intruse qui s'était infiltrée dans le repaire il y a quelques années de cela. Elle se renseigna sur elle auprès des membres de la brigade. Elle réussit à tirer les vers du nez de Sharnalk, qui déclara que Haruki était tout simplement le frère adoptif de Miyuki. Elle se rendit compte que Miyuki venait voir la brigade assez fréquemment. Une nuit, elle la "chopa" et la prit par le cou dans la rue. Paniquée, Miyuki demanda qui était-ce (Surtout qu'elle ne vit d'elle que ses yeux violets améthystes). Éclatant de rire, Minara lâcha son étreinte et se présenta (enfin, se présenta pour une deuxième fois >. Hunter |relations = Minara Lucifuru(mère) Hisoka(père) Yume Lucifuru(sœur jumelle) Kuroro Lucifuru(oncle) |type = Spécialisation |capacités = Valkyrie's song(Spécialisation)|taille = 1m70 |poids = 59 kgs}} Apparence thumb|left|200px|Design d'AkumuAkumu(アクム,Akumu) a des cheveux noirs comme sa mère,et des yeux jaunes comme son père.Ses cheveux sont incroyablement en batailles,et sont incoiffables.Si l'on cherche bien dans ses cheveux,on peut trouver quelques mèches bleues.Akumu porte la plupart du temps une chemise blanche à manches longues,un pantalon noir,et des Doc Martens allant jusqu'aux mollets.Il aime aussi porter autour du cou des gros écouteurs rouges des années 80,et une chevalière en or pur sur le majeur,où il est gravé"夢" (Yume)dessus.Cette bague lui a été offerte par un forgeron,pour le remercier d'un service rendu. Plus jeune,il portait un short gris,et une chemise blanche à manches courtes.Il avait aussi les cheveux moins en pétard et les yeux plus agrandis. Quand il devient fou,ses cheveux deviennent rouges,et ses mèches "cachées" violettes. Personnalité Akumu est froid,insociable et taciturne à première vue,mais est en vérité sociable,si on parle de quelque chose l'intéressant.Il ne sourit que très peu en public,mais si sa sœur est dans le coin,il y aura beaucoup plus de chances de le voir sourire et rire.Il est très attaché et affectionne sa sœur,et serait capable de faire énormément de choses pour elle.Il se charge de la canaliser,et de lui expliquer parfois pourquoi ses idées ne sont pas possibles,et la protège du monde extérieur.Il est sinon très violent et cruel.Mais il se met rarement dans cet état,sauf si quelqu'un insulte ou frappe sa sœur,et dans ces moments,il n'hésite pas,et mettra toute son énergie contre son adversaire.Il se considère un peu comme son chevalier servant,et lui parle toujours avec gentillesse et affection.Son entourage a remarqué qu'il avait aussi un grand sens de la répartie,lui permettant de ne pas s'énerver trop vite.Akumu est aussi très solitaire,et râle parfois qu'il y a trop de monde autour de lui et que ça le saoûle(Mais,d'après sa soeur,c'est juste une marque d'affection,et qu'il ne faut pas se vexer pour ça.).Il apprécie énormément la musique,a un sens musical incroyable et s'exprime énormément en musique. Petit,il était un peu plus sociable(moins que sa soeur) et un peu plus joyeux. Quand Akumu devient fou,il ne se gêne plus,oublie les principes,et se bat contre toute forme offensive,et est très provocateur. Relations Akumu est très affectueux avec Yume,il la chouchoute,la cajole,et fait office de chevalier servant.Ils sont inséparables(enfin,si,mais il est de plus mauvaise humeur si ils sont séparés),et même si elle est un peu fofolle,il est confiant en elle,et la canalise si l'une de ses idées est trop...fofolle.Il dit lui-même qui la protégera jusqu'à la mort,ce qui le rend très fidèle à elle.Si on l'a blesse verbalement ou physiquement,il rentrera dans une rage folle,et tabassera son agresseur jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit calmé. Avec sa mère,Akumu est plutôt distant.Il sait qu'elle à un point commun avec sa poupée Nera,c'est qu'elles deux racontent sans faire attention des moments de la vie des autres,et de ce fait,Akumu essaie de s'éloigner le plus vite possible d'elle.Mais,il l'aime beaucoup,et aimeaussi quand sa mère l'appelle,lui et Yume,"pièces d'or" (référence à leurs yeux). Il tient une profonde relation avec Hisoka.Il voue en secret une grande admiration pour lui,et étant plus petit,il disait que,plus tard,il voulait lui ressembler,et serait comme lui.Ils aiment bien se faire des soirées seuls,pendant que les femmes de la maison sont sorties faire un tour en ville.Pendant de nombreuses années,pour vouloir faire plaisir à son père,il chercha une trace du fameux "Bungee Gum" à travers le monde. Akumu tient une bonne relation avec son oncle,Kuroro,et aime bien lire à ses côtés un de ces livres.Ils sont très proches,et dès qu'il a un problème avec son nen,il est le premier averti,et inversement.Mais il ne comprend pas pourquoi Kuroro a un sentiment de haine envers Hisoka. Miyuki l'apprécie beaucoup pour son sens de la musique.Akumu l'aime bien aussi,mais est un peu trop collée à Sharnalk à son goût. Akumu est apprécié d'Haruki.Malgré qu'il feint le snobisme avec lui,Haruki voit clair dans son jeu,et s'amuse à le taquiner de temps en temps. Il adore Haneki,et petit,il adorait jouer avec lui et Yume,à la chasse aux dragons(Il jouait le rôle du chevalier,pendant que Yume faisait la princesse et Haneki faisait le...euh...cheval XD) Akumu n'a pas énormément de relations avec Luna,et se contente juste de regarder Yume jouer avec elle.Mais,quelques fois,les membres lui demande de faire la musique d'accompagnement,quand Luna commence à chanter.Il se retrouve donc à jouer de la batterie,de la guitare électrique,du clavier,ou encore de la basse.Et,très rarement,quand Luna a besoin d'une voix masculine,elle lui demande gentiment de venir incarner cette voix.Ne pouvant pas refuser,il accepte la plupart du temps,et accompagne Luna. Hanako et Akimi l'aiment beaucoup,et aiment bien jouer avec lui.A l'inverse de sa soeur,Akumu préfère Akimi. Akumu côtoie de temps en temps Krystal.Ils s'entendent plutôt bien,même si ils ne se parlent pas des masses.Ce qu'Akumu aime chez elle,c'est sa humilité,et sa rapide compréhension. Shinobu est l'ami d'enfance d'Akumu.Il le hait car il est trop tactile avec sa soeur.Il préfère l'éviter,ou l'ignorer.En vérité,leur relation est fondée sur la peur de l'incompréhension de l'autre.Shinobu,de son côté,n'apprécie pas qu'Akumu ne "comprend pas" qu'il est réellement amoureux de Yume,et qu'il ne joue pas au bouffon avec les jumeaux.Du côté d'Akumu,il a peur que Shinobu le rejette (ainsi que tous ses amis) à cause de ses origines daedriques.En effet,Akumu est "complexé" par ses origines et a peur que cela l'éloigne du reste du monde (c'est pour ça aussi qu'il souhaite en parler le moins possible). Akumu apprécie Misaki (en tout cas ,plus que son frère aîné XD) . Il l'apprécie pour son humilité,le fait qu'il ne soit pas tactile,et ait l'air sincère.Il souhaite en faire un jeune garçon pouvant faire face à l'adversité,mais ce n'est pas gagné (XD) . Sasuke est le meilleur ami d'Akumu.Même s'ils en viennent parfois aux poings (ok,souvent),ils s'apprécient énormément.Sa complémentarité avec le caractère de Sasuke est un atout majeur sur leurs relations.Akumu aime que le jeune garçon aussi,car ils aiment tout deux la musique.Il le respecte profondément. Il n'a pas énormément de relation avec Miya.Il est simplement "obligé de le supporter" XD . Akumu est fou amoureux de Denko,mais n'arrive pas à l'admettre.En effet,son côté monstrueux l'empêche de se lancer,et à très peur que cette bête qui sommeille en lui se réveille,c'est pourquoi il attend patiemment son heure.En attendant,il devient complètement à côté de la plaque,quand on fait des allusions à l'amour que lui porte Denko (évidemment,il n'est pas au courant) . Les esprits de son Valkyrie's song sont les seuls à qui il montre une réelle affection(hormis sa soeur). Effectivement,il est gentil,aimable et aimant envers eux,tel un père avec ses enfants.Cependant,il déteste les gens pensant qu'il utilise les esprits comme des simples objets. Aptitudes et compétences Force accrue:'Akumu a une force incroyable:il ne veut pas se classer au bras de fer,disant que ce serait un combat peu équitable,donc sa position est inconnue.Mais il est capable de briser la pierre d'un simple coup de pied,et peut compresser un visage rien qu'à l'aide que d'une seule main.Il a fait perdre nombres de combattants,rien qu'avec un seul coup.Déjà à 3 ans,alors qu'il allait tomber d'une falaise,il s'est tenu contre la roche,rien qu'avec la force d'une main,incrustant ses ongles dans la pierre. '''Réflexes accrus:'Il peut esquiver une attaque,en disparaissant,même si il à été pris par derrière. 'Vitesse accrue :'Une de ses techniques d'assassinat habituelle (c'est à dire,quand il doit l'utiliser contre quelqu'un ne sachant pas utiliser le nen),est de se laisser tomber dans le vide,alors qu'il est sur un bâtiment,toujours impassible,et d'atterrir avec vitesse sur sa cible,en lui brisant le crâne,avec n'importe quel membre de son corps(coup de boule,coup de pied,coup de poing etc...).Même si sa victime ne connaît pas le nen,cette technique requiert beaucoup de vitesse et de force. 'Résistance aux poisons industriels: '''L'ayant hérité de sa mère,Akumu est capable de résister à n'importe quel poison industriel (Ex : Acide Sulfurique,eau de Javel etc...).Mais,par contre,il ne résiste pas ou très peu aux poisons naturels. '''Haute intelligence:'Akumu est quelqu'un de très intelligent,et quand quelqu'un dit quelque chose d'"idiot" (d'après lui) ,il le rectifie aussitôt,et n'hésite pas à lui expliquer ce qui ne va pas,toujours en étant calme.Il est très réactif,et peut faire des liens incroyables entre plusieurs choses,même si les autres n'arrivent pas à comprendre (à part sa sœur,et parfois Haneki).Quand il est ainsi,il ouvre grand ses yeux,le faisant ressembler à un chat,le temps qu'il à compris le lien des diverses choses.Il peut réfléchir à autre chose,quand il se bat,même sur quelque chose de totalement différent. 'Performant au corps-à-corps:'Il est un excellent combattant,étant avantagé par sa force et son intelligence.Pendant les combats avec sa sœur,il se charge d'ouvrir le combat,pour que Yume puisse terminer son adversaire. 'Maître de la musique:'Akumu est passionné de musique,et se balade toujours avec ses écouteurs.Il en fera même sa technique.Dès qu'il a entendu une chanson et son titre,il la retient immédiatement.Si on lui fredonne une mélodie,il saura directement le nom de cette dernière.Inversement,il est capable de fredonner une mélodie,si on lui donne le nom d'une chanson.Son hobby est de savoir le plus de chansons possibles.Il a retenu,et a dans ses écouteurs plus de 700 musiques. 'Crise de folie:'Akumu à hérité de ce côté de sa mère.Quand on l'énerve véritablement ou qu'il subit une crise,ses cheveux deviennent rouges,et ses mèches cachés violettes.Sa force,son endurance,ses réflexes et sa vitesse sont multipliés par 10.Quand c'est le cas,Il est toujours en sybiose avec sa soeur. Nen Citations *''(A lui-même,bourré): "La vie n'est qu'une tartine de m*rde...." *(''A lui-même):"Qui suis-je?Qui es-tu?Qui est-elle?Qui est-il?Qui sommes-nous?Qui êtes-vous?Qui sont-ils?Qui sont-elles?" *(A Shinobu):"Voyons....laisse moi réfléchir.....si je te donne ma soeur....vraiment,quel choix difficile...non." *(A Shinobu):"Mon problème?Toi." *(A Shinobu):"''Bien sûr que tu rigoles,t'es le bouffon du coin." *(A Shinobu):"Toi,sérieux?Non,mais laisse moi rire!" *(''A Shinobu):"Non,je ne peux pas te comprendre,évidemment,je ne suis pas humain,comme tu me le rappelles toujours!" *(À Hanako):"ggh ! *rougit* Je-je n'aime pas Denko ! c'est juste flou dans ma tête ! Mais, euh ... Bon... Il faut que moins que j'essaie de la raisonner,car,là, c'est une grosse andouille,ce Chiaki ! Franchement,je le donnerais même pas à marier à mon pire ennemi !" *(À Hanako) :"Mon dieu,même moi je serais meilleur père ... Attendez ... OH MON DIEU,VOUS N'AVEZ PAS À INTÉRÊT À PENSER À CE QUE JE PENSE !!" *(À Denko) :" ...... Tu ..... Tu attends ... Un enfant ? ....bon sang ... J'ai ramèné toute l'assurance d'une vie pour te dire quelque chose, que je n'oserais jamais songer ,et ....je suis ... Désolé ... Tu as raison, je ne me suis pas rendu compte du temps .. Je ... Le démon que je suis n'est peut-être pas fait pour les romances ... Oui ... Je ne suis pas fait pour ça ... Je n'aurais jamais du te le dire ... Je n'aurais jamais dû mettre mes origines et mes complexes de côté, pour rassembler mes tripes,et ... Je suis navré .. Je souhaite juste que tu as fait le bon choix, et que vous serez heureux... À trois ... *part*" *(À denko) : " Bon sang,Denko ! Ne dis pas ça,même Shinobu peut avoir une seconde chance ! Je t'en supplie,ne dis pas de tels âneries ! De nous deux, je suis celui aux mains les plus sales,et je peux encore te regarder ! Je t'implore ... Ne me laisse pas seul ..." Anecdotes *Akumu,quand il vient de se laver les cheveux,a les cheveux longs.D'après Misaki,ses cheveux sont magnifiques,mais Akumu n'aime pas les avoir comme ça,car cela demande trop d'entretien,à son goût.Quand il va se coucher,le lendemain,ses cheveux redeviennent à la normale. *Akumu n'a jamais su pourquoi,mais quand quelqu'un le fixe dans ses yeux,cette personne renonce immédiatement à se battre contre lui. *Akumu préfère Misaki à Shinobu,car Misaki est beaucoup moins tactile avec Yume que son frère. *Akumu n'a jamais passé l'examen Hunter.En effet,il est devenu Hunter,grâce au testament de Netero.Dessus,il souhaitait que si un jour,Minara avait des enfants,ils deviendraient Hunter dès leur naissance.Akumu étant le fils de cette dernière,il est devenu Hunter ainsi. *Akumu est très complexé par ses origines. Galerie *Akumu fait par DarkAngel 1204 *Akumu fait par Koogers17 *Akumu fait par Koogers17 *Akumu fait par Koogers17 *Akumu et Yume fait par Koogers17 *Akumu,Hisoka,Minara et Yume fait par Lyria-Chan *Akumu et Yume petits fait par Kiruaruka,pour leur anniversaire. *Croquis de la rage d'Akumu fait par Koogers17 *Akumu intrigué,Yume,Misaki et Shinobu fait par Koogers17 *Akumu enrageant,Shinobu et Yume fait par Koogers17 *BD de Shinobu,Misaki,Akumu et Yume fait par Koogers17 *BD d'Akumu et Misaki fait par Koogers17 Profil n°3 Et voici Yume Lucifuru,fille de Minara Lucifuru et Hisoka,sœur d'Akumu Lucifuru,Hunter et membre n°0 de la Brigade Fantôme. Apparence Yume a les cheveux rouges et les yeux jaunes de son père.Elle a de grands yeux,les mêmes que sa mère quand elle était petite(Minara).Yume a une coupe en carré,courte,avec deux très longues mèches tourbillonnantes devant,lui arrivant au niveau de la poitrine.Elle a aussi quelques mèches bleues,cachées dans ses cheveux. Elle porte aussi une blouse rouge et blanche,avec une mini-jupe à plis rouge,lui arrivant à mi-cuisse.Petite,elle portait des collants blancs,mais maintenant,elle porte des bas blancs,arrivant à mi-cuisse.Yume porte aussi des chaussures en cuir brunes.Elle aime aussi porter une chevalière en or pur sur son majeur,écrit"悪夢"(Akumu)dessus.Cette bague lui à été offerte par un forgeron,pour la remercier d'un service rendu. Quand elle devient folle,ses cheveux virent au noir,et ses mèches cachées et ses deux longues mèches deviennent violettes. Personnalité Yume est la joie incarnée : Elle est pure,fraîche,naïve,pleine de joie et innocente.Elle est sociable,serviable,gaie,mais légèrement tête-en-l'air.Elle se montre très affectueuse,et se comporte comme une enfant,et aime décider sur des coups de tête.Malgré ceci,elle est intelligente,et sait ce qui est dangereux ou pas pour elle et/ou les autres.Elle affectionne beaucoup sa famille,en particulier son frère,qu'elle chouchoute à fond.Elle est aussi cruelle,mais l'ennemi ne se doute pas de ça,en la voyant,ne sachant pas que sa soif de sang est cachée devant son innocence. Quand elle est folle,elle est aussi souriante,mais négativement : Elle se moque de son adversaire et est très violente. Relations Yume est très affectueuse avec Akumu,elle le chouchoute et câline et est sa princesse.Elle l'aime à la folie,est confiante en lui,et l'écoute dès qu'il dit que l'une de ses idées ne va pas.Elle pleure à chaudes larmes si elle voit son frère triste,et le suivra partout où il ira.Elle l'adore,et lui faire des câlins est son hobby. Elle s'entend très bien avec sa mère,et est contente qu'une autre femme soit dans la maison.Elle ne se gêne pas pour dire qu'elle l'aime,et qu'elle veut lui faire un câlin,même à 15 ans.Quand elle était petite,elle disait ouvertement que sa mère était sa héroïne,et qu'elle voulait être comme elle plus tard.Elle tient à sa mère comme les prunelles de ses yeux,et le seul cauchemar qui hante ses nuits,c'est qu'un jour,elle perde sa mère,alors qu'elle est dans une mission d'assassinat. Yume adore son père,et aime passer du temps avec.Comme pour sa mère,elle ne se gêne pas pour dire qu'elle l'aime et qu'elle veut lui faire un câlin,même à 15 ans.Elle ne peut pas se passer de lui,et a peur qu'il meurt prématurément.Avec Akumu,elle cherchera dans le monde une trace du fameux "Bungee Gum" ,qui ne se fabrique plus.Comme pour sa mère,le seul cauchemar qui hante ses nuits est que son père décède,pendant qu'il assassine sa cible. Elle ne traîne pas beaucoup avec Kuroro,mais elle sait qu'il l'apprécie beaucoup.Et quand elle va le voir,c'est pour poser une question sur le nen,ou pour lui faire un câlin. Miyuki l'aime beaucoup et inversement.Yume l'admire,à cause de sa capacité.En effet,Yume aime bien la voir dessiner. Haneki et Yume sont très proches. Comme pour Akumu, dans son enfance, Haneki jouait souvent avec les jumeaux, leur témoignant de la gentillesse et de la douceur. Lorsqu'elle grandit, Haneki la traite parfois comme une princesse et avec beaucoup de respect et gentillesse. Il est très aimable, agréable et serviable avec elle, l'adore et la chouchoute comme si c'était sa petite sœur. Il est très compréhensif avec elle, très gentil et va souvent tuer pour lui ramener du sang et lui faire plaisir, et lui offre des tonnes de cadeaux. Yume aime bien Luna,et aime bien jouer avec elle et Miyuki.Quand elle n'arrive pas à dormir,Luna lui chante une berceuse. Hanako et Akimi l'aiment beaucoup,et aiment bien jouer avec elle.A l'inverse de son frère,Yume préfère Hanako. Aptitudes et compétences 'Réflexes accrues:'Elle peut esquiver une attaque,en disparaissant,même si elle à été prise par surprise. 'Vitesse accrue:'Ne disposant pas d'une grande force,elle utilise la ruse pour parvenir à ses fins.Sa technique d'assassinat est simple: Elle vient près de sa victime,lui demande gentiment si elle a vue ses parents,et suivant sa réaction l'assassine différemment :Si la personne lui répond bien,elle la tue rapidement,sans douleur,et si elle lui répond grossièrement,elle lui écrase le crâne,s'arrangeant pour qu'elle souffre atrocement.Cette technique,malgré les apparences,requiert de la vitesse et un peu de force. 'Résistance aux poisons naturels:'L'ayant héritée de sa mère,Yume est capable de résister à n'importe quel poison (Ex : Digitaline,Belladonne,Muguet etc..;).Mais,par contre,elle ne résiste pas ou très peu aux poisons industriels. 'Haute intelligence:'Malgré son étourderie,Yume est très intelligente.Elle sait analyser rapidement les situations,est cultivée et peut réfléchir à des tactiques pendant qu'elle se bat. '''Maîtresse de la tromperie : Yume excelle dans l'art de tromper les gens : En effet,son air angélique est l'idéal pour tromper ses victimes,et se sert de cette force,pour faire faire n'importe quoi à sa victime 'Maîtresse du sang:'Yume a une passion sans égale pour le sang.Il la fascine,et est sa boisson favorite.Elle est capable de distinguer quel sang est de quel type,de quel rhésus,rien qu'en le goûtant.Elle enlève celui de ses victimes,pour le réceptionner dans une gourde,qu'elle a de temps en temps avec elle.Cette gourde a des capacités spéciales,et peut contenir autant de sang qu'elle le souhaite.Quand il y en a plus,elle est triste et morose,et va immédiatement tuer quelqu'un pour en avoir de nouveau. 'Crise de folie:'Yume à hérité de ce côté de sa mère.Quand on l'énerve véritablement ou qu'elle subit une crise,ses cheveux deviennent noirs,et ses mèches violettes.Sa force,son endurance,ses réflexes et sa vitesse sont multipliés par 10.Quand c'est le cas,elle est toujours en symbiose avec son frère. Nen Citations *''(A Shinobu)"Tu sais,il y a plein de filles mignonnes,alors,pourquoi tu t'embêtes à vouloir te marier avec moi ^^?" *(A Shinobu)"Heu...Je peux choisir les trois?" *(A Shinobu)"Ouah,je t'adore ,Shinobu!" *(A Shinobu)'' "Shino,réveille toi,c'est pas drôle ! " *''(A Misaki)"Si,si ils ne t'embêtaient pas,tu aurais plus de courage ! " *(A Misaki)"si tu étais plus courageux,tu aurais plus d'assurance,et tu dirais tout ce que tu as sur le coeur,à tes parents ou à tes amis!" *(A Miya)'' "J'aimeuh les deux,ce sont mes amis ^^ !" Anecdotes *Yume n'a jamais deviné que Shinobu et Misaki étaient amoureux d'elle. *Yume n'a jamais passé l'examen Hunter.En effet,elle est devenue Hunter,grâce au testament de Netero.Dessus,il souhaitait que si un jour,Minara avait des enfants,ils deviendraient Hunter dès leur naissance.Yume étant la fille de cette dernière,elle est devenue Hunter ainsi. *Yume n'a pas conscience réellement de ce qu'est l'amour. Galerie *Concept de Yume fait par Koogers17 *Yume fait par Koogers17 *Yume fait par Koogers17 *Yume et sa soif de sang fait par Koogers17 *Yume,Akumu,Hisoka et Minara fait par Lyria-Chan *Croquis de la rage de Yume fait par Koogers17 *Yume et Akumu fait par Koogers17 *Yume et Akumu petits fait par Kiruaruka,pour leur anniversaire *Yume,Shinobu et Akumu fait par Koogers17 *BD Shinobu,Misaki,Yume et Akumu fait par Koogers17 *Yume et Haneki fait par Koogers17 *Yume et Misaki faits en colorisation fait par Koogers17 Autres personnages Personnages vivants Miyuki Yue:Jeune fille rêvant d'intégrer la brigade fantôme.Amie de Minara,Hanako et Luna,elle est folle amoureuse de Sharnalk. Haruki Yue:Frère aîné adoptif de Miyuki Yue.Il l'accompagne dans ses aventures,et est amoureux de Luna Immortal. Haneki Real : Demi-cousin de Miyuki Yue.Il porte beaucoup d'affection pour Minara,Akumu et Yume. Shinobu Yue: Frère aîné de la fratrie Yue.Il est très amoureux de Yume,et n'hésite pas à le montrer,ce qui fait enrager Akumu. Misaki Yue : Frère cadet de la fratrie Yue.Il est fou amoureux de Yume,mais n'ose pas le lui dire. Sasuke Yue : Frère benjamin de la fratrie Yue.Il est amoureux de Krystal Immortal,et est le meilleur ami d'Akumu. Miya Yue : Petite dernière de la fratrie Yue.Elle est l'amie de Yume,Denko et Krystal. Yû Michiko: Frère jumeau d'Aguri.A tendance à se disputer avec Minara. Aguri Aribari : Frère jumeau de Yû.Accompagne son frère souvent,et à tendance à regarder bizarrement Minara. Luna Immortal:Membre de l'araignée.Elle est amoureuse de Feitan,et est amie avec Miyuki,Minara et Hanako. Dren Immortal:Frère aîné de Luna.Ancien manipulé,il est devenu gentil,et aimable avec les Lucifurus,malgré son caractère infantile(d'ailleurs,cela plait beaucoup à Minara xD) Kurai Immortal : Frere ainé de Luna et Dren Immortal.Etant devenu malefique,il redeviendra gentil,mais ne frequentera plus ses cadets.Il fût le serviteur de Nocturne,et l'epousa plus tard,et eût deux enfants avec elle (eh ouais xD !) . Krystal Immortal : Fille de Luna et Feitan.Elle est l'amie de Yume,Denko et Miya. Hanako Yumi : Membre de l'araignée.Schizophrène,elle est amie avec Minara,Luna et Miyuki. Akimi Yumi: Soeur jumelle d'Hanako.Prenant possession de temps en temps le corps de sa soeur,elle ne s'entendait pas bien au départ avec Minara,mais leur relation s'est améliorée. Mao Yumi:Père d'Akimi et Haneko.Minara et lui se sont connus au cirque où Minara à été engagée,mais aucuns détails de plus n'à été divulgué. Denko Zoldik: Fille aînée d'Hanako et Kirua.Elle est amoureuse d'Akumu,et s'entend bien avec Yume,Krystal et Miya. Moriki Zoldik: Fils cadet d'Hanako et Kirua.Il s'entend plutôt bien avec les autres garçons de sa génération. Hazuki Zoldik: Dernier fils d'Hanako et Kirua.Il est très amoureux de Miya. Femme Mystérieuse : Cette femme a une apparence inhumaine,et parle par télépathie.Elle sait aussi apparaître à la personne qu'elle souhaite,dont Hanako à fait les frais (en effet,quand elle à racontée aux autres son apparition,les autres l'insulta de paranoïaque,et ne la crût pas).On peut supposer qu'elle a aussi d'atres pouvoirs.Elle a aussi une relation très proche avec Kuroro et Minara,qu'elle appelle "ses bébés",mais leur relation est encore inconnue(elle ne s'est pas montrée en revanche à eux). Sanguyn : Oncle de Kuroro et Minara.Il est le prince daedrique de la débauche,de l'hédonisme et de l'indulgence envers les natures les plus noires.D'un caractère amical et joyeux,Sanguyn règne sur dix fois dix mille poches de plaisirs.Il collabore avec l'une de ses soeurs,mais ses caractéristiques sont inconnues. Nocturne : Tante de Kuroro et Minara.Elle est la princesse daedrique de la nuit et de l'obscurité.D'un caractère taciturne et calme,elle règne sur son royaume,Ombre périlleuse.Elle est en guerre contre Mehrunes Dagon,et contre une de ses soeurs,mais ses caractéristiques sont inconnues. Mephala : Tante de Kuroro et Minara.Elle est la princesse daedrique des mensonges,des meurtres et des secrets.D'un caractère possessif et sociable,elle règne sur son royaume,La Toile.Elle est en guerre contre Molag Bal,et un autre de ses frères,mais ses caractéristiques sont encore inconnues.En revanche,son allié est son frère Malacath. Mehrunes Dagon: Oncle de Kuroro et Minara.Il est le prince daedrique de la destruction,des catastrophes naturelles,du carnage et de la trahison.D'un caractère associable et antipathique,il règne sur les Terres Mortes.Il est en guerre contre Nocturne. Malacath : Oncle de Kuroro et de Minara.Il est le prince daedrique des rejetés et des bannis,mais aussi des serments et des malédictions sanglantes.D'un caractère dépressif et sanguinaire,il règne sur Fossandre.Son alliée est sa soeur Mephala. Hircine : Oncle de Kuroro et de Minara.Il est le prince daedrique de la chasse,de la traque et du sacrifice humain.D'un caractère cruel et sensible,il règne sur son royaume,mais le nom est inconnu.Il n'a pas d'ennemis ou d'alliés en particulier. Molag Bal : Oncle de Kuroro et Minara . Il est le prince daedrique de la domination,de l'esclavage et du viol.D'un caractère cruel et colérique,il règne sur Havreglace.Il est en guerre contre Meridia,Mephala et Boéthia. Boéthia : Oncle de Kuroro et Minara.Il est le prince daedrique des complots,des mensonges et des conspirations.D'un caractère joueur et provocateur,il règne sur le mont du serpent.Il est en guerre contre Molag Bal et l'une de ses soeurs,mais ses caractéristiques sont inconnues. Meridia : Tante de Kuroro et Minara.Elle est la princesse daedrique de l'énergie vitale.D'un caractère impulsif et colérique,elle règne sur les chambres colorées.Elle est en guerre contre Molag Bal. Ghirahim : Cousin de Kuroro et Minara,et fils de Molag Bal.Il a des aptitudes de serpents,et est souvent poursuivi par ces derniers.Très prétentieux et très sûr de lui,il a hérité d'une épée mystérieuse.Il est très amoureux de Maya(faut voir son premier baiser XD!) ,et son rival est Lou . Louka Kokoro : Cousin de Kuroro et Minara,et fils de Sanguyn .Dragueur né ,il a une peur folle des serpents.Joyeux,et aimant,il se considère comme faible.Il est très amoureux de Maya (enfin,plus que ses autres conquêtes ^-^),et n'hésite pas à la draguer ouvertement,Même si elle est mariée (en plus,sous le nez de Ghirahim XDDD) XD . Maya : Jeune femme ,hantée par son passé . Douce et gentille,elle est très faible,mais aussi très fidèle et amoureuse de Ghirahim. Cassiopée : Fils de Ghirahim et Maya . Âgé de 15 ans,il est atteint de la même maladie que celle d'Aguri.Il a un profond respect pour son père,malgré qu'il n'arrive pas à le montrer. Galatée : Fille de Ghirahim et Maya.Âgée de 7 ans,elle est joyeuse et heureuse,elle est passionnée par les poupées vaudous. Anna : Marchande dans l'armée de Minara.Une marchande énigmatique qui a de nombreuses soeurs identiques.Attirée par l'or et les clients fortunés,elle dispose d'un don inné pour la discussion. Chrom : Lord étant dans l'armée de Minara.Prince d'Ylisse et descendant d'un roi légendaire,sa noble lignée ne l'empêche pas de se battre dans l'armée.Son assurance fait de lui un meneur légendaire. Cordelia : Chevalière pégase étant dans l'armée de Minara.Amie d'enfance de Sumia,sa beauté,son talent et ses exploits sont inégalés.Pourtant,elle ne parvient pas à conquérir le cœur de Chrom. Donnel : Villageois étant dans l'armée de Minara.Un villageois d'un coin reculé qui est venu se battre,malgré qu'il a plus d'expérience dans l'agriculture.Cependant,il est avide de savoir et montre un grand potentiel,malgré qu'il fasse énormément de fautes de grammaire et de conjugaison. Frederick : Chevalier étant dans l'armée de Minara.Lieutenant de Chrom,ce chevalier est d'une sincérité inégalée.Il exige souvent des autres des efforts colossaux pour des choses triviales,arborant souvent un rictus. Gregor : Mercenaire étant dans l'armée de Minara.Mercenaire au grand cœur qui a voyagé partout.Les années l'ont endurci mais il cille toujours quand on lui parle de son âge. Henry : Mage étant dans l'armée de Minara.Un mage noir au sourire indélébile,inspiré par la violence et le sang.Son optimisme n'a d'égal que sa cruauté sur le champ de bataille. Kellam : Cavalier étant dans l'armée de Minara.Un soldat atone qui se fait si peu remarquer qu'on oublie parfois qu'il existe.Bien qu'il s'en plaigne,il est plutôt fier de sa furtivité. Libra : Moine guerrier étant dans l'armée de Minara.Ce moine à l'impassible sérénité a des traits si fins qu'on le prend souvent pour une femme.Il a tendance à se perdre dans les détails. Lissa : Soigneuse étant dans l'armée de Minara.Sœur cadette de Chrom et princesse d'Ylisse,un peu garçon manqué.Elle n'a rien d'une aristocrate : c'est la plus aimable et la plus abordable de l'armée. Lon'zu : Épéiste étant dans l'armée de Minara.De nombreux seigneurs se sont porté garant de son talent.Imperturbable en toute situation,sauf à la vue des filles qui lui font perdre ses moyens. Maribelle : Troubadour (soigneuse à cheval) étant dans l'armée de Minara.Meilleure amie de Lissa et noble à la langue bien pendue,issue de l'une des plus grandes maisons du monde,Thémis.Elle est très froide envers les étrangers,surtout les roturiers. Miriel : Mage étant dans l'armée de Minara.La plus méthodique de toute l'armée.La recherche étant sa passion,les détails l'obsèdent et est toujours avide de nouveaux sujets d'étude. Nowi : Manakete étant dans l'armée de Minara.Malgré son apparence juvénile et bien qu'elle adore jouer avec les enfants,cette Manakete apatride est âgée de plus de 1000 ans. Olivia : Danseuse étant dans l'armée de Minara.Danseuse itinérante à la timidité maladive,elle fait tout pour aider son prochain.Malgré son trac,son talent n'a pas d'égal et ses admirateurs sont légion. Palne : Tagüel étant dans l'armée de Minara.La dernière des Tagüels,une race douée de métamorphose.Charismatique et sensée,elle n'est pas particulièrement investie dans la quête d'un partenaire pour perpétuer sa lignée. Ricken : Mage étant dans l'armée de Minara.Un noble et un soldat novice que l'on traite toujours,non sans affection,comme un enfant,alors qu'il tient à être considéré comme un égal.Il voit Chrom comme un frère. Say'ri : Épéiste étant dans l'armée de Minara.La digne princesse de la dynastie Chon'sin.Ses manières et ses coutumes la distinguent des autres.Elle voue un amour inconditionnel à son frère Yen'fay. Stahl : Cavalier étant dans l'armée de Minara.Un soldat discret,au cœur tendre et aux mèches rebelles.Il a la tête sur les épaules mais l'estomac souvent dans les talons. Sully : Chevalière étant dans l'armée de Minara.Femme chevalière n'ayant pas froid aux yeux,sa répartie clouerait le bec aux pires brigands et sa force fait la fierté de toutes les femmes. Sumia : Chevalier pégase étant dans l'armée de Minara.Elle est maladroite,étourdie et manque d'amour-propre.Cependant,elle a de nombreux talents,notamment quand il s'agit de travailler avec les animaux. Tharja : Mage noir étant dans l'armée de Minara.Jalouse,taciturne et boudeuse,elle passe son temps à psalmodier des malédictions et à poursuivre Minara avec obsession. Vaike : Combattant étant dans l'armée de Minara.Un soldat brut de décoffrage à la confiance aveugle en son talent.Il est persuadé de sa perfection et parle parfois de lui à la troisième personne. Virion : Archer étant dans l'armée de Minara.Un noble mystérieux venu de Rosanne.Ses vantardises sont à prendre au sérieux.Il peut être pris pour un coureur de jupon mais est en vérité un gentleman avec les femmes. Zelcher : Chevalier wyverne étant dans l'armée de Minara.Ce chevalier wyverne au service de Virion aime la couture,la cuisine ,et,surtout,son adorable wyverne,Minerva. Brady : Futur fils de Maribelle et Vaike.Sa mine patibulaire cache un sentimental,plus prompt à verser des larmes que du sang.La cicatrice sur son visage vient d'une corde de violon. Cynthia : Future fille de Sumia et Chrom.Cette jeune femme à l'enthousiasme démesuré veut devenir une héroine épique, mais elle est tout aussi maladroite que sa mère. Gerome : Futur fils de Zelcher et Gregor.Il tient à ne pas influer sur le passé,raison pour laquelle il porte un masque.Comme les autres enfants,il lutte pour la vie de ses parents. Inigo : futur fils d'Olivia et Stahl. Un jeune homme sympathique qui court sans arrêt après les filles, avec peu de succès, d'ailleurs. Il rêve en secret d'être danseur. Kjelle : Future fille de Sully et Virion et chevalière exemplaire.Pour elle,le fort se doit de protéger le faible.Elle s'entraîne durement mais se lance souvent dans des duels déséquilibrés. Laurent : Futur fils de Miriel et de Libra.Un jeune prodige trop sérieux. Tout le monde profite de sa sagesse et de son empathie. Grâce à son sens du détail, il résout le moindre problème. Lucina : Future fille de Sumia et Chrom.Une princesse droite et juste qui s'est jurée de sauver le monde.Elle aime son père et est prête à tout pour assurer sa sécurité. Morgan : Futur fils d'Emmeryn et de Gangrel.Il est optimiste et est amnésique,ne se rappelant pas de sa vie d'avant,et encore moins de ses actes abominables.Il est possédé par Grima,et est obligé de cohabiter avec lui. Nah : Future fille de Nowi et Ricken.Elle est beaucoup plus adulte que sa mère et se garde bien de lui reprocher le nom insolite qu'elle lui a donné. Noire : Future fille de Tharja et Henry,rendue lâche et pessimiste par les malédictions répétées de sa mère.Mais gare à son autre personnalité,qui émerge lorsqu'elle est poussée à bout. Owain : Futur fils de Lissa et Frederick.Très théâtral,il tient toujours à sortir du lot en donnant des noms farfelus à ses armes et à ses attaques. Severa : Future fille de Cordelia.Elle a grandie dans l'ombre de sa mère, développant un complexe d'infériorité et une personnalité insolente et manipulatrice. Yarne : Futur fils de Palne et Lon'zu.Paniqué à l'idée que sa race (lui-même) s'éteigne, il fuit tous les dangers. Pourtant, il se jetterait dans la gueule du loup pour sauver un camarade. Aversa : Reine,faisant partie des six rois,représentant la beauté.Beauté fatale à la solde de Minara,elle mène les hommes à leur perte grâce à ses charmes. Emmeryn : Reine,faisant partie des six rois,représentant l'intelligence.C'est la sœur aînée de Chrom et l'ancienne Sainte-Reine d'Ylisse. Depuis sa chute à Plegia, elle est amnésique et souffre de trouble de la parole, mais sa tendresse reste intacte. Gangrel : Roi,faisant partie des six rois,représentant la grâce.Ancien roi de Plegia, il a pris un malin plaisir à faire souffrir les autres. Mais sa vie n'était pas des plus faciles et depuis qu'il a rejoint Minara, il fait amende honorable. Priam : Roi,faisant partie des six rois,représentant l'héroïsme.Le dernier d'une lignée de héros légendaires.Aimable hors du champ de bataille,il a plus de muscle que de matière grise. Walhart : Roi,faisant partie des six rois,représentant la robustesse.L'homme sans pitié qui a crée l'empire de Valm. Méprisant les perdants et les lâches, il a cherché à unifier le monde par la force. Depuis il s'est calmé... un peu. Yen'fay : Roi,faisant partie des six rois,représentant le sang-froid.Le dynaste de Chon'sin.Sérieux et contemplatif,il a pour but de protéger sa soeur Say'ri. Grima : Un dragon déchu,qui cherchait à plonger le monde dans les ténèbres.Mais il retourna dans le passé malgré son gré,et comme Morgan,devint amnésique.D'un caractère manipulateur,hautain et infect,il déteste les humains au plus haut point. Personnages décédés Nera Oscuroni : La poupée de Minara enfant.En vérité,c'est un fantôme d'une petite fille décédée.Elle était la fiancée de Gotha Briscoletti,et apprécie beaucoup Minara,qui la considère comme une grande sœur. Gotha Briscoletti : Le fiancé de Nera Oscuroni,qui est lui aussi un fantôme.Il se sent comme le rival de Minara,mais est au fond quelqu'un de généreux et gentil. Excalibur : Un esprit au service d'Akumu.Guerrière et peu bavarde,cette chevalière au sens de l'honneur est la descendante du roi Arthur,et a veillée jusqu'à sa mort sur un trésor ancestral.Les causes de sa mort sont inconnues. Bartolomew : Un esprit au service d'Akumu.Cet ex-majordome tient encore son rôle au sérieux,tout en restant agréable avec son entourage.Malgré qu'il est un monstre,il démontre beaucoup d'humanité et d'intelligence.En défendant sa maitresse,Nocturne,à travers un combat à mort contre Jyggalag,il fût tué. Polly.G.McIntosh : Un esprit au service d'Akumu.Bienveillante et maladroite,cette férue des sciences a un grand coeur.Elle est l'assistante du professeur Xavior et la meilleure amie de Rose-marie.Elle est décédée en inhalant des gaz mortels. Onivesupa : Un esprit au service d'Akumu.Ce ninja légendaire est connu pour sa vitesse hors du commun,et sa grande taille (peu pratique pour un ninja).Sérieux et loyal,il est l'idole de Feitan.Les causes de sa mort sont inconnues. Professeur Xavior : Un esprit au service d'Akumu.Cet homme,handicapé au niveau des jambes,est un excellent psychiatre et medium.Serein et calme,il s'est posé tout au long de sa vie trop de question,ce qui lui a valu d'être assassiné,noyé. Tarquin : Un esprit au service d'Akumu.Chevalier contrôlant le temps,il est d'un naturel calme,sympathique et cruel.Il est le petit ami d'Excalibur,faisant avec elle un duo terrifiant.Les causes de sa mort sont inconnues. Hemakshi : Un esprit au service d'Akumu.Androïde adepte de la destruction,elle est vouée de peu d'émotions humaines,et toutes les boules servant d'articulations sont en fait ses yeux.Sujet d'expérience pour détruire un pays entier,elle a été incinéré,quand les scientifiques ont sus qu'elle était dotée de sentiments et de logique. Alejandro : Un esprit au service d'Akumu.Loup-garou à l'allure de Don Juan et très ouvert et tactile,ce jeune homme de 20 ans assume sa nature.Il est amoureux de Maddison,et tente de le lui faire comprendre,avec divers jeux et câlineries.Il a été tué par un chasseur,alors qu'il était encore loup. Maddison : Un esprit au service d'Akumu.Pudique et timide,cette jeune louve-garou de 18 ans est très peureuse et se cache derrière son aîné,Alejandro.Elle aurait été tuée,assassinée par un autre loup. Dominic : Un esprit au service d'Akumu.Silencieux,il ne parle que quand il a quelque chose à dire.Chevalier du vent,il contrôle ce dernier et a tendance à tuer ses adversaires.Il est passionné d'oiseaux.Les causes de sa mort sont inconnues. James : Un esprit au service d'Akumu.Scientifique fou au rire diabolique,ce demi-homme,demi-plante carnivore intelligent et malin a arrêté de manger de la chair humaine,ce qui lui a valu d'être rejeté par ses semblables.Spécialisé dans la chimie et la biologie,il est soutenu par son assistante Rose-marie et est le grand rival du professeur Xavior.Les causes de sa mort sont inconnues. Rose-marie : Un esprit au service d'Akumu.Assistante de James,cette adolescente de 15 ans a tendance à rabaisser et insulter son patron.Elle est la meilleure amie de Polly,malgré sa désinvolture,sa nature de monstre et son sens de la répartie.Les causes de sa mort sont inconnues. Mirelda : Un esprit au service d'Akumu.Femme-monstre très calme aux pieds nus, portant un kimono,elle contrôle la glace dans l'air,et se déplace sur un nuage de gaz.Elle mange en respirant de l'air,et,quand elle arrive dans un endroite,l'air du lieu devient au fur et à mesure de plus en froid ,pouvant atteindre des températeurs effrayantes si elle n'arrête pas le processus.Elle a été enterrée vivante,pour l'assassinat de son maître,qui a abusé d'elle à de nombreuses fois. Artimas : Un esprit au service d'Akumu.Homme-monstre très calme,cruel et violent,aux allures de shaman,il contrôle la glace solide,et peut en faire ce qu'il veut (il peut créer des vagues de glace,par exemple).Il est aussi doté d'un don inné et unique,qui est qu'il peut geler n'importe quoi ,même des êtres vivants,rien qu'en le touchant avec la main.Ensuite,la plupart du temps,il mange l'objet ou sa victime,congelé(e),tranquillement et sans se presser,même si la victime est à l'intérieur consciente (Oui,ça devient hyper sadique et monstrueux XD !!).Les causes de sa mort sont inconnues. Matilda : Un esprit au service d'Akumu.Petite fille âgée de 8 ans,elle est phobique des enfants de son âge,suite à un traumatisme peu avant son décès.Elle considère Artimas et Mirelda comme ses parents.Elle est décédée de froid,de faim et de fatigue,suite à une mauvaise plaisanterie de ses camarades. Personnages de statut inconnu Shideshiko Suzuka : Amnésique,elle a été retrouvée sur le terrain de chasse d'Hircine.Mère de Minara et Kuroro,elle est d'abord devenue servante du père de Minara.Elle est rapidement devenue amie avec Hircine. Père de Minara : Beaucoup de choses sont inconnues sur lui,mais d'après Kuroro,il est d'une taille moyenne,des cheveux châtains,et des yeux gris,qui peuvent changer de couleur à volonté.On sait aussi qu'il a abandonné ses enfants,mais les raisons aussi sont inconnues. Clikuran : Petit oiseau mécanique et ancien trésor de famille.D'une joie de vivre et d'une gaieté déconcertante,il s'est attaché à Dominic,après avoir été offert à ce dernier par Akumu.Il est très persévérant,et est un peu la mascotte des esprits d'Akumu.Il a tendance à être poursuivi,pour être sujet d'expérience,par Shinobu ..... One-Shot L'enfance de Minara "Eh,réveille-toi!" Cette voix résonna dans la tête de Minara.Elle ouvrit ses yeux et la voix reprit : "Enfin!Cela fait un quart d'heure que j'essaie de te réveiller!" Oui.Cette voix était celle de son frère.Kuroro.Il l'accueillait dans la réalité avec un grand sourire.Son T-shirt abimé,son short déchiré et ses pieds nus n'auraient jamais pu entravé sa joie de vivre.Minara se leva,se frotta les yeux,et demanda: "Où est Nera?" "Je te l'ai pris pour aller la laver."dit Kuroro en présentant Nera,belle comme un sou neuf. "Waouh,merci,grand frère!"dit Minara avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles,avant d'embrasser son frère sur la joue. "Héhé!"Répliqua Kuroro avec un grand sourire,signifiant qu'il ne pouvait pas espérer mieux comme remerciement. "Où l'as tu lavée,d'ailleurs?" "A l'étang,à 1 km d'ici" Chez les Lucifuru,marcher et courir ne faisaient pas peur,alors ce n'était pas 1 km qui allait arrêter Kuroro! "Tiens,tu ne l'a pas coiffée?" "Bien sûr que non,je sais que tu préfères la coiffer toi-même!" "Mais tu as pensé à tout ,aujourd'hui!" "Oui,et même au petit-déjeuner,pour une fois!"dit Kuroro en présentant deux pommes et une bouteille de lait. "Comment as-tu fait pour trouver tout ça?!"Demanda Minara,étonnée et heureuse "Secret!"Dit le frère avec un petit sourire en coin et avec un clin d’œil Pendant que les deux enfants déjeunent... "Tu as bien dormi,sinon?"demanda Kuroro "Oui,très bien!Ce petit coin à l'ombre est très agréable!"répliqua Minara "Tu as fait un rêve?" "Non...Oh,frérot,mange pas ta pomme d'un coup,tu auras encore faim après!"Dit Minara en fronçant les sourcils en riant. "Désolé,je meurs de faim,moi!" "Grand frère,raconte moi encore!" "Au sujet de nos parents?Mais je te l'ai déjà raconté plein de fois!"Protesta Kuroro,en croquant dans sa pomme "Allez,s'il te plaît!"Supplia Minara "Je te l'ai déjà dit : Tout ce que je me souviens de nos parents,c'était que notre mère avait de longs cheveux noirs,était grande et avait des grands yeux violets.A peu près comme les tiens!"Disait Kuroro "Hihihi!"dit en rougissant la petite fille"Et notre père?" "Euh...Je sais qu'il avait des cheveux châtains,avec des yeux gris,ressemblant aux miens et qu'il était d'une taille moyenne.Et il avait un peu de barba!Après,je ne me souviens pas de grand chose,j'étais très petit,je n'avais que 1 ou 2 ans!" "Tu crois qu'un jour,on les retrouvera?"Demande la petite fille avec perplexité "Peu probable."Dit Kuroro en jetant son trognon de pomme "Si on est là,sans eux,c'est qu'ils sont peut-être morts.Ou alors,ils n'ont plus voulu de nous,et à chaque fois qu'on s'approchera d'eux,ils s'enfuiront." "Ah..."Dit Minara déçue."Et tu crois qu'on restera toujours ensemble,alors,Kuroro?" "Je n'y crois pas,j'en suis sûr !"dit-il avec un regard fougueux "Oui!"Dit l'enfant avec courage "Bon,moi,je vais m'amuser avec mes amis!"dit Kuroro en se relevant "Ah,oui,Frankleinsh et Feiran,c'est ça?" "FrankLIN et FeiTan,Petite soeur!"dit Kuroro en caressant les cheveux de sa sœur tout en riant "Je ne m'y habituerais jamais,à ces prénoms!" "Et toi,que vas-tu faire?" "Je vais coiffer ma Nera,et puis je chercherais de quoi manger,pour nous,ce midi et ce soir!Tu es d'accord avec moi,Nera?"Dit la petite fille en soulevant en l'air sa poupée. "..."Répondit Nera "Bon,elle est d'accord!Alors,j'y vais!A tout à l'heure,frangin!"Dit Minara,en reposant Nera auprès de sa poitrine,en souriant. "Oui!"Cria Kuroro. Il courra au sens inverse de Minara,s'arrêta,se retourna et cria à sa sœur : "Après avoir terminé ton programme,tu veux venir jouer avec nous?" "Bien sûr!!"Cria Minara,sans se retourner,avec Nera sous le bras... La folie meurtrière Ce jour là...Minara s'en souviendra toute sa vie.C'était un jour comme les autres.Il faisait sombre dehors.La brigade s'amusait comme elle pouvait.Le trio Sharnalk-Feitan-Phinks écoutait de la musique,Nobunaga et Uvôguine se battait encore pour une futilité,Pakunoda coiffait les cheveux mi-longs de Machi,Franklin lisait et Kuroro élaborait une stratégie pour un massacre. Un moment,Phinks stoppa la radio et demanda à Feitan : "Eh,ils sont où,les cheveux longs?" "Dehors,ils discutent ensemble" Les cheveux longs était le surnom des membres ayant les cheveux les plus longs.Comme avoir des cheveux longs n'était pas très répandu dans la brigade,c'était le surnom de ceux qui en avaient.Une voix se fit entendre du toit ouvert : "Eh,Phinks,arrête de nous appeler comme ça,c'est hyper moche comme surnom!" Cette voix appartenait à la troisième fille de la Brigade:Minara Lucifuru. "C'est vrai,t'es jaloux ou quoi?"Dit une autre voix Cette voix appartenait à Omokage.Il sauta du toit,fit une chute de 5 à 10 Mètres et se réceptionna sur ses pieds.Minara en fit de même. "Si tu nous envies...."dit Minara "...Dis le nous tout de suite!"poursuivit Omokage "Ils sont parfaitement synchronisés les deux"murmura Sharnalk à Feitan "De quoi discutiez-vous?"demanda Franklin "Omokage me disait que les poupées pouvaient avoir des âmes!"répondit Minara "Et cela pouvait marcher pour toutes les poupées : Rares,communes,porcelaine,chiffon..."continua Omokage "Wow,vachement intéressant"dit ironiquement Uvôguine "Arrête,ils vont s'énerver"dit Pakunoda en canalisant Uvôguine "J'ai trouvé !"Cria Kuroro "Quoi,donc?"demanda Machi "J'ai trouvé quelle était notre prochaine cible!" Intrigués,les membres demandèrent quelle était cette cible.Kuroro tendit une carte et déclara que ce serait le Clan Kuruta.Il demandât l'avis des autres membres,ces derniers n'y voyant aucune objection.Avant d'y aller,il remarqua que certains membres de la brigade étaient fatigués.Kuroro proposa de faire un petit somme,jusque le lendemain,pour que tout le monde soit au mieux de sa forme.Cette nuit-là,Minara dormit dans les bras de son frère.Malgré qu'il dormait,il sentait bien que Minara avait le sommeil agité.Même un peu trop d'ailleurs.Mais bon.Elle devait sûrement faire un rêve mouvementé.Le lendemain.... "J'ai bien dormi!"dit en s'étirant Nobunaga "Moi,je n'ai carrément pas dormi,tellement j'étais excité de tabasser ce clan!"dit Uvôguine en remuant ses poings. "Et toi,Minara?"demanda Omokage,avec ses cheveux complètement emmêlés. "..."répondit Minara,en observant son bol de lait. "Que se passe-t-il?"Demanda Pakunoda avec calme "Un malheur va s'abattre sur nous..."murmura entre ses dents la liseuse des rêves "Quoi?"demanda Feitan "Si nous attaquons ce clan,un malheur va nous frapper!J'ai fais un rêve,me le disant!"rugit Minara à travers la pièce,en frappant la table La Brigade,d'abord ébahi,se tut.Le silence fut rompu par Feitan: "C'est idiot.On a tué énormément de gens jusqu'à présent,et on va arrêter nos activités à cause d'un stupide rêve?" "Tu n'as pas les yeux en face des trous ou quoi??"cria Minara"Les rêves ne mentent jamais!Ils cachent la vérité,tout simplement!Mais ils ne mentent pas!" Uvôguine,voulant qu'elle se taise,lui dit agressivement d'arrêter ces c*nneries.Minara rétorqua qu'il était pas en mesure de dire si c'était des c*nneries ou non.Agacé par son effronterie,Uvôguine donna un coup de poing tellement puissant à Minara,qu'il l'envoya valser,avant qu'elle ne soit arrêtée brutalement par un mur.Kuroro,furieux à son tour,eng*ula Uvôguine.Ce dernier ignora ses propos,tellement il était en rage.Soudain,une ombre noire se releva des débris du mur et de la poussière,qui s'était soulevée lors de l'impact,la cacha.Les membres,regardèrent l'ombre,étonnés qu'elle pouvait se relever aussi facilement après un coup si violent.L'ombre avança,doucement,et s'extirpa de la poussière l'entourant.Les membres découvrirent,Minara,avec une blessure au bras,s’avançant,confiante,avec sa blessure,ne l'influençant pas le moins du monde.Elle avança,la tête baissée,doucement.Elle passa devant tous les membres,sans aucun réaction.Soudain,elle s'arrêta quand elle se retrouva face-à-face avec Uvôguine.Elle lui murmura : "Baka...." Elle leva la tête,montrant qu'elle n'était plus dans son état normal.Uvôguine resta tétanisé en voyant cette scène d'horreur.Son visage...Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts avec un gigantesque sourire,la défigurant presque.C'était certain,elle n'était plus celle d'avant le coup!Soudain,elle décocha un coup de poing phénoménal au visage d'Uvôguine,qui s'envola littéralement dans les airs,sous les yeux soumis des membres de l'Araignée.Pour les membres,faire envoler Uvôguine d'un coup de poing était tout simplement...impensable!Quand Uvôguine retomba ,inconscient,Minara se précipita vers lui,pour se mettre à quatre pattes sur lui,et lui donner des coups de poings invraisemblables.Puis,elle s'arrêta,et demanda : "Dis moi,veux-tu un autre coup de poing?Oh,que je suis bête,t'es inconscient!Allez,je vais prendre ça pour un oui!" "Arrête!" C'était Nobunaga.Il continua : "Bats toi contre quelqu'un de ta taille!"déclara-t-il en sortant son sabre "Huhu...ça me plaît,cet esprit..."Répondit Minara avec un sourire peu rassurant... Le pauvre homme...Minara n'en fis qu'une bouchée,malgré qu'il ait mis toute son énergie dans la bataille.Il tomba par terre,assommé.Pendant que Kuroro commençait à s'arracher les cheveux,une balle de pistolet vint perturber le massacre de Minara.Cette dernière la réceptionna avec une grande facilité,avec l'aide de trois doigts .Elle découvrit que la source venait de Pakunoda.Minara lui cria à travers la salle : "Dis donc,on t'a déjà dit que tirer sur les gens par surprise ne se faisait pas?!" "Qu-quoi??Mes balles ne peuvent pas être réceptionnés comme ça,à la base!" "Comme je suis sympa,je te la rends!" "QUOI?!" Minara envoya à travers la pièce la balle,à la seule force de ses mains,vers Pakunoda.Pakunoda,n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver,et se prit sa propre balle dans l'épaule.Elle tomba contre le sol,inconsciente,sous les yeux impuissants des restes des membres. "Paku!"Cria Sharnalk en se précipitant vers Pakunoda "M*rde,là,on va pas se laisser faire!Je vais te faire la peau,moi !!!"G*ula Phinks à travers la pièce. Phinks courut vers Minara,en préparant son Ripper Cyclotron.D'ailleurs,celle-ci n'avait pas l'air de s'occuper beaucoup de Phinks.Phinks fit tourner son bras 3 fois,courut vers la jeune femme.Mais,alors qu'il allait la frapper,Minara arrêta son poing chargé de Nen....avec sa propre main,sans protection!Elle lui tordit son poing,le souleva en l'air par son bras,et l'envoya voltiger contre un vieil autel!Minara rattrapa aussitôt des fils de Nen,et les tira le plus fort possible,pour envoyer sa propriétaire contre les débris du mur,qui avait accueilli Phinks quelque instants avant.D'autres balles de Nen arrivèrent sur la jeune fille,qu'elle évita.Il y en avait bien 10.D'abord,elle crût que Pakunoda avait eu encore de force pour tirer des balles.Puis,elle se rendit compte que c'était Franklin,qui les avait lancé!Elle ne supportait pas les balles de flingues,folle ou pas.Elle courut vers Franklin à une vitesse effrayante,pour disparaître sous ses yeux!L'homme se mit sur ses gardes,cherchant du regard Minara.D'un coup,elle apparut derrière Franklin,en l'air,et lui sauta dessus!Elle commença à l'étrangler,en mettant ses jambes autour du cou!Franklin,après s'être débattu,tomba au sol,inconscient,comme la plupart de ses congénères.Minara,fière d'elle,se retourna pour apercevoir un parapluie s'ouvrir et se poser contre le sol.La jeune femme fit un grand sourire et dit,en se prenant les mains : "Mais Feitan,tu me l'a déjà fait ce coup-là!Tu crois quand même pas que je vais tomber une deuxième fois dans le même piège?" Elle courut à toute vitesse vers le parapluie ....et perça le tissu de ce dernier avec ses deux mains,étendue,raides ,de façon à déployer ses ongles,maintenant aussi coupants que des canifs.Le parapluie déchiré,le ninja tenta d'esquiver l'attaque,mais il fût trop lent,à sa grande surprise.Elle fit un salto incroyable au-dessus de la tête de Feitan,et se réceptionna sur ses pieds,sans dommage,et en un éclair,elle lui saisit le bras,et le lui cassa le bras avec une rapidité et une violence inhumaine!!Feitan cria de douleur,tellement cette dernière était forte et tomba sur le sol,en tenant son bras mutilé,en se mordant les lèvres,pour ne pas crier de plus belle.Pendant ce temps,là,Kuroro était resté caché dans l'ombre,cherchant dans son Skill Hunter,une technique ayant une chance d'arrêter sa sœur.Alors que de son côté,Omokage ne montrait pas d'agressivité de sa part,se coiffant tranquillement ses cheveux.Minara s'étirait pendant 2 secondes,lâchant sa garde,et sentit une autre présence.Mais,avant qu'elle ne sache à qui appartenait cette présence,Sharnalk essaya de se faufiler derrière Minara,réussit à la prendre par le coup,à l'étrangler,et tenta de lui planter une antenne dans la jambe.Mais Minara fut assez rapide,et ayant encore beaucoup de respiration,lui prit son bras gauche,pour le briser en 3 morceaux,à la force de sa main.A ce moment,Sharnalk ne cria pas de douleur,car il savait qu'il était le dernier espoir de l'arrêter.Quant au bras droit,elle le retenait pour pas qu'il ne puisse réussir à mettre l'antenne dans sa cuisse.Ils luttaient pour atteindre chacun leur objectif.Minara,fronça les sourcils,et cria un grand coup dans toute la salle.Surpris,Sharnalk baissa sa garde moins d'une fraction de seconde.Mais ce fût assez pour que Minara gagna la lutte,et lui retourna le bras à 360°.Elle en profita pour lui donner un coup de coude sur la tête,et le jeta,encore sonné,à travers la salle.Ayant une soif de sang encore plus effrayante qu'au départ,un sourire faisant d'elle un monstre,elle entendit une petite voix criait : "Sharnalk!!!" Minara se retourna,impassible,et vit une petite fille courir jusqu'à elle.Elle avait une robe blanche.Elle courut jusqu'à Minara,et lui demandait,les larmes aux yeux: "Pourquoi tu as frappé mon Sharnalk??" "Je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de toi"répondit Minara,toujours impassible. La petite fondit en larmes,et commença à frapper les jambes de Minara de ses petits poings.Puis,elle essaya de lui donner un coup de pied,mais Minara la souleva du sol,en la prenant par le col,et lui dit en se moquant d'elle : "Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux,toi?" "Laisses mon Sharnalk tranquille!"cria la petite fille,pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps "Euh...."dit Minara en faisant semblant de réfléchir "Non"dit-elle fermement,en se moquant de la pauvre fille Sur ces mots,Minara jeta dans les airs sa proie,pour qu'elle retombe à côté de Sharnalk.Minara l'entendit suffoquer,murmurer des mots imprononçables.Puis,une autre voix,plus grave,si fit entendre : "Miyuki!" Un petit garçon arriva et se précipita vers la petite fille.Il avait un kimono bleu indigo.Mais,avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre son objectif,Minara se mit à travers son chemin,et le saisit lui aussi par le col,et lui dit : "Encore un?!Faut vraiment que je fasse le ménage plus souvent,moi" "Lâche-moi!C'est un ordre!"criait le jeune garçon "Et pourquoi je t'écouterais?" "Car tu le regretteras,si tu ne le fais pas tout de suite!" "Hum....allez,comme je suis bonne,je te lâche....à ma manière,bien sûr!" Sur ces mots,elle l'envoya violemment contre le mur,qui se fissura sur le choc.Minara jeta un œil autour d'elle : Tout était dévasté,cassé en mille morceaux.Elle éprouvait de la joie et en même temps,elle était déçue.Il lui manquait quelqu'un.Mais ça,elle s'en fichait!Elle était bien heureuse d'avoir mis presque tout le monde K.O,et cria dans la salle pour se moquer de ses adversaires vaincus : "Ben,alors,ne me dites pas que c'est déjà fini?!Allez,je me suis juste échauffée!Venez me montrer vos meilleurs attaques !" Elle cria,comme une bête qui venait de manger son dîner,puis elle sentit une présence.Une présence encore consciente.Elle essaya de la reconnaître.Une aura comme ça,elle savait immédiatement à qui elle appartenait...Mais le temps qu'elle murmurer son prénom,on la tapa gentiment sur l'épaule.Elle se retourna et vit,dans la lumière du soleil levé,Omokage.Il abordait un sourire amical,gentil,sincère.Au grand étonnement de Minara,le regardant comme si c'était un monstre.Puis,il demanda à Minara,la regardant droit dans les yeux,en pointant son pouce vers lui : "Et moi,tu ne veux pas me tuer?" A ce moment là,tout le monde de sang et de douleur de Minara se brisa devant ses yeux.Ses yeux se rapetissèrent,elle ne tenu plus sur ses jambes et s'effondra dans les bras d'Omokage.Elle murmura,avant de fermer ses yeux : "Merci...Au moins....Quelqu'un....qui montre...de...l'ami....cali....té...." Puis,Omokage referma son étreinte sur elle,et lui caressa les cheveux en la berçant doucement : "Tout va bien,Minara....Tu n'as plus de soucis à te faire...Ne t'inquiète plus d'eux...Endors-toi,maintenant..." Sur ces mots,il s'assit sur du marbre brisé,avec toujours la jeune femme dans ses bras. Plus tard,Minara entendit des voix,alors qu'elle ne voyait que l'obscurité : "Tu crois que ça prendra combien de temps pour qu'elle puisse se réveiller?" "Aucune idée,mais moins que toi!"dit la deuxième voix en riant "Aïeuh,n'appuies pas sur mon bras,je te signale qu'elle me l'a cassé!" "Hum....qu'est-ce qui se passe?"dit Minara en entrouvrant les yeux Elle découvrit autour d'elle tous les membres conscients.Certes,complètement cabossés,mais conscients!Elle se leva et demanda à Feitan et à Sharnalk : "Où est Kuroro?" "Il est parti discuter avec Omokage" La femme fit le tour de la salle.Tous les membres,se soignant,la regarda avec un regard noir.Elle éprouvait un sentiment de culpabilité à chaque fois,et baissait la tête quand elle passait devant eux.Puis,elle passa devant les deux jeunes enfants qu'elle avait assommée.La petite fille pleura toutes les larmes de son corps quand elle l'a vit,et le petit garçon ne prêta pas attention à elle,trop occupé à consoler sa jeune sœur.Minara s'en mordit les lèvres.Elle se les mordit aussi,pour s'empêcher de pleurer de honte.Elle regarda l'ensemble de la salle,et sentit que son cœur s'oppressait.Un moment,elle s'approcha de Feitan,et lui demanda son épée,en regardant à côté.L'homme la lui donna,en demandant ce qu'elle va en faire.En ne répondant rien,elle pointa l'épée sous son cou,en étant au bord des larmes.Puis,Kuroro s'approcha d'elle et lui dit avec affection : "Tu n'as pas à faire ça.C'est de notre faute." "Non,c'est la mienne,je vous ai tous blessés car je n'étais pas ..." "Non,c'était la notre.Tu as exprimé ton avis,et nous t'avons pas écouté.Même,nous avons été hostiles envers toi.Notre faute est impardonnable.Pourras-tu un jour nous pardonner?" "Et pour les deux enfants?" "Ils n'avaient rien à faire ici.Ce sont eux qui se sont engagés dans cette bataille.Ce n'était pas à eux de laver notre linge sale.Je te le répète maintenant : Pourras-tu un jour nous pardonner?" Sur ces mots,il enlaça sa sœur.Cette dernière réfléchit.Elle cria : "Il y a un moyen de vous pardonner"dit Minara en relevant la tête"Je vais faire un mouvement.Et je veux que vous me laissiez le faire!" A ces mots,les Araignées frissonnèrent.Si c'était ce qu'ils pensaient... "D'accord"dit Kuroro avec un grand sourire "Mais,avant,je voudrais te poser une question : Vas-tu utiliser cette épée?" "Non.Et si tu veux une preuve,je te la donne volontiers"Répondit-elle sur le même ton,en la donnant à Kuroro. "C'est plus raisonnable ainsi" répliqua avec toujours le même rictus. Minara se mit en position,les pieds positionnés de la même largueur que le bassin.Elle activa son Nen,puis,une horde de papillons rouges comme le sang l'entoura.Les membres de la Brigade regarda ce spectacle,impuissants,à cause de la promesse qu'ils ont faits.En revanche,les deux jeunes enfants ne comprirent pas pourquoi les membres suaient et transpiraient.Puis,les yeux de Minara s'agrandirent de nouveau,avec un regard de psychopathe,et cria dans la salle,en pointant du doigt en faisant un grand geste les Araignées : "ALLEZ-Y!!SOIGNEZ LES TOUS,JUSQU'AU DERNIER!!!QU'AUCUNE BLESSURE DE CETTE BATAILLE NE SOIT RETROUVÉE SUR LEUR CORPS!!!QUE LA MUSIQUE DE LA JOIE D'UN CIRQUE SE FASSE ENTENDRE!!" Sur ces mots,les papillons survolèrent tous les membres,en rang,comme des soldats,qui sont sous les ordres de leur général.Ils volaient tous à la même vitesse,avec la même position.A chaque membre qu'ils rencontraient,un,deux,trois papillons ou plus partaient du troupeau et se posaient sur son bras,suivant le nombre ou la gravité de la blessure que le membre avait.Mais,ce que les membres avaient vraiment remarqué,c'est qu'à chaque blessure soignée,Minara crachait son propre sang!Un moment,Phinks fronça les sourcils et cria à Minara : "Arrête ça tout de suite!!!Enlève ces papillons de nos corps!" "AS-TU OUBLIE LA PROMESSE QUE VOUS M'AVEZ FAITE?LAISSE LA MUSIQUE DE LA *sargh* JOIE DU CIRQUE ENVAHIR CETTE PIÈCE!!! Phinks essaya de se débarrasser des insectes,mais il restèrent solidement accrochés à sa peau.Abandonnant cette idée,il dût se résigner à voir Minara vomir son sang.Un moment,elle tomba par terre,à quatre pattes,et elle sentait que son sang commençait à faire défaut...Nobunaga lui cria : "Eh,t'es sûre que ça va?" "Oui..." dit-elle,s'étant calmée,et puisant dans ses dernières réserves... D'un coup,Machi aperçut Omokage,regardant Minara,impassible.Il était derrière Minara,et ne sortait aucun mot.Quand Machi voulut ouvrir la bouche,Omokage lui fit signe de se taire,en mettant son index devant sa bouche,en restant toujours impassible.Il mit son autre main dans sa poche,et regarda le spectacle.Puis,ayant terminé le soin de tous les membres,Minara manqua de tomber au sol,quand,soudaine,elle sentit une aura resplendissante et vive.Elle sentait que ses forces revenaient.Elle se sentait mieux.Beaucoup mieux.Elle eût même assez de force pour se relever.Elle se redressa,sous les yeux ahuris des autres membres.Elle leur dit en se moquant : "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ,je suis une alien?" "Mais,mais,mais....'Tain,c'est dingue,tu pourrais mourir devant nous,tu nous sortirais toujours une vacherie!" cria Phinks,enrageant Sur ces mots,les deux s'envoyèrent des mots de reproches incroyables,allant même jusqu'aux insultes.Les autres membres rigolèrent,et pensèrent au massacre prochain.Un peu plus tard,Kuroro réunit les autres membres,et leur dit,alors que les deux enfants étaient dans les bras de Pakunoda : "Bon,écoutez,aujourd'hui,cet évènement nous a pas mal marqué.Mais,nous sommes l'araignée,et nous résisterons à ça!" "Ouais!" "Minara..." dit Kuroro en regardant sa jeune soeur "Oui,bon,d'accord.En guise de punition pour mon comportement incorrect,je n'irais pas au massacre du clan Kuruta.Comme ça,tout le monde est content." répliqua Minara en soupirant "Et dorénavant,j'instaurerais une règle,pour plus que de violences entre nous sérieuses s’infiltre." "Eh attends!" cria Phinks à son chef "Que faisons nous des gosses?" "Nous pourrions les prendre avec nous!" continua Pakunoda A suivre.... Le Pendentif "Eh,qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Phinks venait de poser cette question à Minara.Cette dernière était en train de lire un magazine,et n'avait pas entendue.Phinks le lui répéta la question.Elle lui répondit : "Ben,je lis,ça ne se voit pas?" "Oui,mais encore?" "Ben,tu veux tout savoir?Je lis un journal ,appelé Yu yu,et plus précisément les avis de décès.Et encore plus précis,je lis l'avis de décès d'un certain Beans.Et pour terminé,il est décédé suite à une pendaison.Les chirurgiens ne savent pas si c'était un suicide ou un assassinat.ça te va,comme explication? "Aaaaahhh,ok"Dit Phinks en se grattant la tête"Mais...." "Bon,que se passe-t-il??"répliqua Minara,agacée. "Tu es bizarre en ce moment,tu ne trouves pas ?" "C'est à moi que tu oses dire ça?" "Bon,ok,ok,je te laisse"ronchonna Phinks en partant Phinks partit,puis Minara reprit sa lecture.Quand elle arriva à la page des sports,Nobunaga vint l'embêter,avec de multiples questions.Elle y répondit,de plus en plus énervée.Il partit rejoindre Phinks,en se grattant le menton.Puis,ce fut au tour de Miyuki de venir l'embêter.Elle répondit de plus belle à ses questions ,avec un grand sourire frustré.Puis Franklin.Puis Bonorenof.Puis Korutopi.Puis Shizuku.Puis Machi.Puis Haruki.Puis Dren.Puis Haneki.Elle était sur le point de craquer,quand Luna arriva,désinvolte.Minara savait que Luna allait lui poser elle aussi des questions.Et son frère ne réagissait,il lisait dans son coin,tranquillement.À ce moment là,la liseuse des rêves s'est dit qu'il avait de la chance,de pouvoir lire en paix.Quand Luna arriva,Minara commença à compresser son journal,se préparant aux futures questions de Luna,en serrant les dents.Luna s’asseyait sur le bout de pierre où était assis elle-même Minara.Minara savait que ses nerfs allaient lâcher,si une autre question lui allait être posée.Sa rage intérieure fut interrompue par Luna,qui lui dit avec un grand sourire: "Tu es très jolie,aujourd'hui." Minara resta éberluée pendant quelques secondes.Puis,soudain,elle commença à sangloter,en tentant d'essuyer ses larmes avec son journal.Les autres membres,à cet appel,se retournèrent vers les deux jeunes filles ,et commencèrent à regarder Luna avec des regards noirs.La pauvre jeune fille secoua ses mains,tout en tentant de s'expliquer : "Eh,mais j'ai rien fait !!"Enfin,si,mais,euh,non,mais,je..." "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas,Mina-Chan?" demanda gentiment Kuroro tout en s'approchant de Minara "C'est-c'est....C'EST LUNA !!!!!" criait Minara en pleurnichant "Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait,Luna?" "Elle,elle....ELLE EST TROP GENTILLE !!!!!" pleurnicha la jeune femme de nouveau en se réfugiant dans les bras de son frère. À ce moment-là,tous les membres eurent une envie pressante de se faire un facepalm.Luna s'essuya le front,tandis que certains membres enrageaient de la bêtise de Minara.Puis,après que Kuroro ait réussi à sécher les larmes de joie de sa soeur,Phinks demanda ,naïvement,tout en soupirant : "Minara,dis moi,qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ton pendentif ?" Cela fût le déclic pour notre brunette.Elle se jeta sur Phinks,commença à l'étrangler,et cria : "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!PLUS DE QUESTIONS!!!!!!" Luna et Dren s'empressèrent de la rejoindre ,et la retint par les bras,tout en essayant de la calmer.Puis,Dren,pour la taquiner,lui demanda : "Allez,entre nous,qu'est-ce qu'il y a ,dans ce pendentif?" Sur ces mots,Minara rougit et tenta de se défendre,tout en disant : "Mais c'est pas ouvrable,c'est un pendentif!" "Oui,oui,c'est ça.Tu sais,il y a des rumeurs que c'est ouvrable,et que même,tu pourrais y mettre un objet!" "Foutaises!" répliqua Minara "Mais,Minara,dis nous au moins ce qu'il y a dedans !"demanda Luna ,la suppliant presque "Mais non,il n'y a rien dedans!" "Veux-tu dire que c'est ouvrable?"demanda suspicieusement la blonde "Heu,ben,euh,et bien,je....oh et puis zut,oui,cela s'ouvre!" lui répondit la brune "Bon,on sait déjà que ça s'ouvre!" dit Miyuki "Attendez,ne me dites pas que...." pensa à voix haute Minara "Ne me dites pas que vous m'avez posé toutes ces questions,JUSTE pour me poser cette question débile?!" cria Minara à la Brigade. "Hum....si." répondirent les membres "Non,mais c'est pas vrai!!"s'arracha les cheveux Minara "Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous montrer ce qu'il y a dedans ??" demanda encore Luna "Je t'apprécie beaucoup,mais je n'ai pas à répondre à cette question!!" "Bon,d'accord,je n'insisterais pas" soupira Luna "Allez,Minara,s'il te plaît!"commença Haneki,en s'incrustant dans la conversation "Plutôt crever!" répliqua Minara "Sinon,y vient d'où ,ton pendentif?" demanda Haneki innocemment "Hein?" "Ben,oui,où l'as-tu eu?!" Minara se calma,s'assoit,et avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles commença à raconter : "Je me souviens.J'avais environ 21 ans.C'était un jour de pluie.Je venais de terminer mon travail.J'étais encore au cirque,et j'avais la flemme,ce soir-là,de rentrer chez moi.Alors,j'avais décidée de passer la nuit dans ma tente.J'étais sur le point d'enlever mon voile,quand une pierre fût lanc ée dans ma tente.Elle avait faillie me toucher.Surprise,je sortis de ma tente,mais je ne vis personne.Personne,mais je regarda à mes pieds.J'avais vue un petit paquet bleu avec un ruban rouge.Je le pris et repartis dans ma tente.Je l'ouvris,et je découvris à l'intérieur ce collier"dit Minara en regardant et en touchant son pendentif. "Mais tu ne sais pas qui te l'a envoyé?"demanda Haneki,suspendu à ses lèvres "Non.Mais j'ai eu avec,un petit papier,où était écrit "Pour Mina-Chan".Quand je l'ai eu,je l'ai mis précieusement dans un coffret,mais quand j'ai changée de style,j'ai commencée à le mettre régulièrement." "Intéressant..." pensa à voix haute Haruki "Bon,maintenant ça suffit!!" Cette personne qui venait de crier était Haneki.Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir ras-le-bol.Trop de mystères ont été crées autour de ce pendentif.Sur ces paroles,Haneki se jeta en hurlant comme un démon sur la jeune femme.Mais,étant plus rapide que le petit garçon,elle lui décocha à la mâchoire un coup de poing fulgurant. "Haneki ! " cria Miyuki Haneki atterrit violemment contre le sol ,soulevant la poussière aux alentours,et faisant des ricochets contre le sol.Luna et Miyuki se précipitèrent vers le garçon,tentant de le reanimer.Mais,il n'eut pas besoin de leur aide,il se releva,en tremblant.Il dit,déterminé,le menton en sang : "Même pas mal ! Allez,donne moi ce collier!" "Mais c'est que tu persistes ! " Soudain,Phinks fonça sur Minara,sans raison quelconque.Surprise,elle se mit en une fraction de seconde en garde.Phinks lança ses mains en avant vers le cou de Minara,comme pour l'étrangler.Heureusement,la liseuse de rêves intercepta ses poignets avant qu'ils n'arrivent à destination,et les retenirent ,tout en les serrant,sous les yeux des autres membres ,surpris du comportement de Phinks.Minara demanda ,tout en luttant : "Mais enfin,qu'est-c....!! " Soudainement,Minara sentit un vide autour de son cou.Comme s'il manquait.... quelque chose.Minara baissa ses yeux....et découvrit que le pendentif avait disparu !! "C'est ça que tu cherches ? " Minara releva la tête....et découvrit Luna,balançant le pendentif comme un balancier,dans sa main.Luna,dit en souriant : "Merci,Phinks,d'avoir servi d'appât ! " "Je...je me suis fait avoir ..." murmura Minara le regard dans le vide "Oui,bon,Minara,pourrais-tu me lâcher,s'il te...." demanda Phinks Il fût coupé par le coup de pied dans le ventre que,généreusement,Minara venait de lui offrir.Elle lâcha prise,et il recula en arrière,alors que la folle regardait le collier se balancer machinalement.Sharnalk et Franklin arrivèrent par derrière,et lui saisirent doucement les bras.Luna,elle,donna le collier à Haneki,avec un grand sourire. "Merci,Lu-chan! " "Héhé,de rien ! " Quand Minara comprit,elle bougea dans tous les sens,tête comme jambes,en hurlant : "ARRETEZ ,LACHEZ MOI,SINON JE VOUS TUE TOUS ,TOUS,JUSQU'AU DERNIER,RAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!!! " "Alors,voyons ce qu'il y a dedans... " dit désinvolte Haneki Haneki souleva le couvercle ,et découvrit,à sa grande surprise....un cheveu bleu scotché au fond ! Il demanda ,interrogé à Minara,s'étant calmée: "C'est quoi ? " "Un..un cheveu...." "Merci,j'avais compris,mais il appartient à qui ? " "Il est....à Nera .... " "Ah! " sursauta Kuroro,qui n'avait pas réagi aux récents évènements " C'est pas ta poupée d'enfance ? " "S-si ...Mais je l'ai perdue .... " "Oh" dit tristement Miyuki "Bon,au moins,on sait ce qu'il y a dedans,maintenant ! " sourit Sharnalk "Oui...mais .... je suis déçu ... je pensais qu'il y aurait quelque chose de mieux,dedans .... " répondit Haneki déçu "Voyons,tu ne peux pas tout avoir ! " répliqua Luna "S'il vous plait....rendez le moi .... " demanda Minara en commençant à sangloter Luna,ayant un coeur d'or,s'avança vers Minara et le lui remit au cou.Frankin et Sharnalk lâchèrent Minara,qui se dirigea vers la sortie,en boitant. "Que fais-tu ? " demanda Feitan "Je....je vais manger un bout dans un resto ... " Les membres se regardèrent tous,et rirent en même temps de cette aventure.Pendant ce temps-là,Minara,se retrouva dans une ruelle froide,regarda aux alentours et décrocha son pendentif.Elle ouvrit son pendentif,et regarda le cheveu.Puis,elle enleva le faux fond,où était scotché le cheveu.Elle prit alors une boucle d'oreille pendante,en chaîne d'or,avec à la fin un coeur en argent ,l'embrassa et murmura,avec un sourire : "Heureusement...qu'ils ne t'ont pas trouvés.....ils ont été idiots de ne pas vérifier si il y avait un double fond... Mais,je suis heureuse.....et j'espère qu'ils ne te découvriront jamais.... " FIN Luna au pays des merveilles C'était une journée comme les autres.Enfin,non,elle était pour une fois pas comme les autres.La Brigade Fantôme était partie faire un pique-nique.Après avoir mangés,tout le monde partit dans son coin.Hanako et Miyuki étaient parties jouer avec un ballon plus loin,Sharnalk,Feitan,Nobunaga et Phinks jouaient aux cartes,Franklin et Machi dormaient sous un pommier,Haruki surveillait sa sœur et Minara faisait un câlin à son frère,qui lisait en même temps.Tous étaient partis près d'un lac.Tous?Non.Il en manquait trois.Dren,sachant qu'ils allaient sûrement s'ennuyer,avait eut la bonne idée de prendre un livre (En fait,pour tout dire,il y a pensé en voyant Kuroro prendre lui-même un livre).Il avait pris le premier livre qu'il avait trouvé.Il demanda à sa sœur : "Eh,tu veux que je te lises une histoire?" "Oui,pourquoi pas!" répondit Luna avec un sourire. Dren commença à lire son livre.Rapidement,Luna ne suivit plus.Elle dit : "Bof....pourquoi ne se passe-t-il rien dans ce bouquin?Il n'y a ni dialogues,ni images!" "Mais,enfin,ce n'est pas ça l'important!" "De toute façon,l'héroïne ne fait que des choses idiotes..." "Tu as bien tort"dit une voix Luna se retourna,et découvrit Hisoka dans un arbre,laissant sa jambe tomber.Elle lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là,ce qu'il répondit que lui aussi aimait bien écouter des histoires.Luna demanda en même temps,pourquoi disait-il qu'elle avait tort,et il répondit : "Ce livre est plein de sens,de finesse,de double sens,de philosophie,et j'en passe!" "Mmmh....si tu le dis..." dit Luna en ronchonnant presque Le temps passa.Luna ne vit pas le temps passer,car elle pensa à ce qu'Hisoka lui avait dit,et essaya de chercher tous les sens de la phrase.Elle le connaissait trop bien,il voulait sûrement dire autre chose que ce qu'il a dit!A un moment,elle abandonna,se disant qu'il ne voulait dire que ce que il a dit.Puis,elle se rendit compte que Dren et Hisoka s'était endormi,Dren sur le livre et Hisoka dans l'arbre.Elle regarda leur expression,et vit qu'ils esquissaient tous les deux un sourire.Elle se dit : "Je me demande bien de quoi ils rêvent" dit elle en riant dans sa tête Elle regarda le ciel,et se dit qu'il était magnifique.Puis,un jeune homme avec des oreilles de lapin passa devant elle et cria: "En retard!En retard!" "Oh,bonjour" dit Luna avec désinvolture "Attendez un peu...Il ressemblait à...."pensa-t-elle à voix haute "HARUKI?!" cria-t-elle au jeune homme "En retard,en retard!"criait-il en courant "Mais attends,pourquoi es-tu en retard?!" "En retard,en retard,j'ai rendez-vous quelque part,pas le temps de dire au revoir,en retard,en retard,en retard!!"Cria le lapin encore et encore thumb|200px|Le Lapin BlancLe lapin portait une redingote,un nœud papillon et un pantalon bleu,assortis à ses cheveux châtains clairs et ses mèches jaunâtres.Il portait aussi une très grande montre à gousset.Le lapin avait aussi laissé dépasser ses oreilles et une petite queue blanche.Luna eut l'envie irrésistible de suivre ce lapin.Elle voulait vraiment savoir pourquoi il était en retard!Elle commença à le suivre,en lui disant de l'attendre.Ce qu'il répondait : "Non,non,non,non,non,non,quelqu'un m'attend!Vraiment c'est important!Je n'ai pas le temps de dire au revoir,je suis en retard,en retard!" criait-il à la jeune fille "Vraiment,je ne savais pas qu'Haruki était si bon en rimes!" pensa Luna dans sa tête. Un moment,Haruki se précipita dans un terrier de lapin,sans difficultés.Luna s'arrêta jusque devant,et hésita à s'y engouffrer.Mais la tentation était trop forte,elle s'y aventura et pensa à voix haute : "Sérieusement,que fait Haruki en costume de lapin?C'est drôle,certes,mais quand mê....AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Luna...venait de tomber dans un gouffre!Elle cria de tous ses poumons,espérant que quelqu'un,l'entendrait dehors!Elle ne voyait pas le fond,et priait qu'on vienne à son secours!Mais,soudain,sa chute se ralentissait ! Luna commençait à être en apesanteur!Elle regarda autour d'elle,pendant qu'elle dégringolait doucement,et découvrit que la terre était devenue une sorte de couloir vertical.Il y avait des miroirs où elle se voyait à l'envers,des tables en papier,des cartes de visite en bois,des théières fissurés,des lampes à l'ancienne...S'ennuyant un peu,Luna sortit son peigne,mais il lui échappa des mains,et tomba lui aussi en apesanteur!Elle fit une nage en papillon pour le rattraper,et se remit dans sa position initiale,tout en se peignant les cheveux.Puis,elle changea de sens,et se retrouvait la tête en bas et les pieds en haut!Puis...aïe!Luna venait de tomber sur la tête sur le sol!Enfin,elle avait terminé cette chute interminable,c'était le principal!Soudain,elle revu la silhouette d'Haruki se précipiter!Bon,d'accord,elle était à l'envers et elle le voyait à l'envers,mais au moins,elle pouvait encore le suivre!Elle se remit rapidement sur ses deux pieds et cria : "Eh,Haruki!Attends moi!Attends moi!" Elle commença à le perdre de vue,malgré qu'elle suivait l'unique chemin à suivre...Elle parcourut les couloirs bancals ,de chaume,de pierre,de soie,de brique,de papier peint,de bois,rouges,bleus,verts,bruns,mais perdit sa trace.Ne sachant plus aller,elle entendit le craquement d'une porte se refermant.Luna fit courir ses pieds sur le carrelage ,pour rejoindre la petite porte.Elle l'ouvra...et elle déboucha sur une autre porte encore plus petite!Elle l'ouvra aussi,et encore une nouvelle porte!Agacée,Luna ouvra de même cette porte....et encore une?!Furieuse,elle ouvra de même violemment cette porte encore plus petite....à son grand désespoir,encore une!!Elle râla dans sa moustache : "Il faudrait que quelqu'un invente une machine à ouvrir les portes rapidement!" Cette fois-ci,elle donna un coup de pied dans la dernière porte...et miracle,elle ne donna plus sur une autre porte mais sur une petite pièce!Luna se mit à quatre pattes,se baissa le plus bas possible,et rentra avec quelques difficultés dans la salle.Elle entendit claquer des rideaux,au bout de la salle.Elle pensa que le lapin était passé par là.Alors,elle ouvra violemment les rideaux,prit la poignée...et entendit un cri de douleur venant de sa main!C'était la poignée qui criait de douleur!Rapidement,Luna enleva sa main de la poignée et dit à la poignée : "Dé-Désolée!" "Hmmph,ce n'est rien,c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on me prenne par le nez!" "Est-ce que vous auriez vu un garçon aux cheveux châtains,avec des oreilles de lapin ?Oh,zut,moi aussi,je fais des rimes,maintenant..." "Oui,il est même passée par moi!" "C'est vrai??Je peux passer,moi??"demanda Luna avec des yeux qui pétille "J'aurais bien accepté,mais vois-tu,tu es trop grande!"dit-il en la regardant d'en bas Luna regarda de tous les côtés.Elle vit un moment une table en cristal,avec une fiole dessus!Elle s'y approcha,et dit à la poignée de porte : "Dites,cette table et cette potion,elles n'étaient pas là quand je suis rentrée,non?" "Oui,c'est vrai.Mais si vous voulez me passer,je vous conseille de boire cette fiole." Sur ces mots,Luna prend la fiole dans ses mains,l'observa,puis vit une petite étiquette marquée "Buvez-moi". Intriguée,elle posa ses lèvres sur le flacon,et bût une petite gorgée.Elle y trouva un goût d'anis,et soudain,rétrécit de 20 CM!Puis,elle y goûta encore,cela avait un goût de menthe,et perdit encore 20 cm!Elle renouvela ceci 5 fois encore,et à chaque fois,cela avait un goût de Cuberdon,de réglisse,de vin,de litchi,de safran ou de piment!Au final,elle perdit 130 cm !!Elle ne faisait plus qu'une vingtaine de centimètres!Elle laissa tomber la gigantesque bouteille par terre et contente,elle courut devant la porte et dit : "Vous avez vu?Je suis devenue petite!Je vais pouvoir passer!" "Uhuh,oui." Luna ne tarda pas à prendre de ses deux mains le nez de la poignée de porte,mais il lui résistait!Elle essaya de forcer,mais aucun effet!La porte lui dit en se moquant d'elle : "Uhuh,je ne t'ai pas dit que je suis fermé à clé?" "QUOI??Et c'est maintenant que vous le dites??"tapa du pied Luna.Elle reprit "Où est la clé qui est censé vous ouvrir?" "Mais juste en haut,sur la table,vous n'avez pas pris la clé?" Sur ces mots,une clé en bronze fit son apparition au dessous de leur tête,sur la table!Luna se fit un facepalm,et tenta de monter sur la table,en s'agrippant au pied,et essaya,mais malheur à elle,les pieds de la maudite table était glissants comme une patinoire en plein hiver!A chaque fois qu'elle avait réussi à monter un centimètre,elle redescendait aussitôt tout en bas!Abandonnant cette idée,elle demanda désespérée à la porte : "Oh,que dois-je faire?" "Et si tu prenais un des ces délicieux biscuits?" Soudain,une petite boîte apparut au minuscules pieds de Luna.Elle ouvrit le couvercle grinçant de la boîte dorée,et découvrit...des petits biscuits ,où est écrit au-dessus "Mangez-moi".Elle demanda,ironiquement à la porte : "C'est moi ou vous êtes un excellent magicien?" "Trêve de compliments,je t'en prie,manges-en un." Exécutant ses ordres,Luna en croqua un bout.Soudain,elle grandit à une vitesse effrayante!Elle devint gigantesque,tellement gigantesque qu'elle commença à toucher le plafond!Elle se cogna contre le plafond,et se rendit compte qu'elle était en train d'écraser la poignée de porte avec sa chaussure!Elle la retira,tout en s'excusant,et la porte répliqua : "Uhuh,je crois que tu as un petit problème,je me trompe?" Luna commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre.Elle voulait crier de rage mais elle n'y arriva pas.A la place,elle pleurait à chaudes larmes de son œil gauche.Mais,il ne pleurait pas comme d'habitude.Il pleurait....comme deux yeux!!Luna pleura,pleura,et versa des larmes gigantesques,semblables à de grosses flaques,et deux fois plus que d'habitude!La porte essaya de la consoler,en vain.Les flaques devinrent une petite piscine,puis un gigantesque plan d'eau!La porte,commençant à être immergée cria,entre deux gorgées d'eau qu'elle avalait de travers : "La fiole!La fiole!*blourp*La fiole!" Mais,Luna ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié.Elle l'entendit,mais n'avait pas le courage de chercher la potion,qui naviguait dans la mare de larmes.Puis,elle prit son courage à deux mains,et tout en sanglotant,elle saisit la potion qui dérivait,bût le reste de la potion.Et dans le lac déchainé,ZIP!Elle redevint petite ,grande de 20 cm!Elle tomba des airs ,pour atterrir dans le flacon vide.Elle regretta,se disant qu'elle n'aurait pas dû pleurer autant.Elle attendit patiemment qu'on lui vienne en aide,même si elle savait que personne n'allait venir.Un moment,elle sentit que le flacon se faisait aspirer,elle regarda autour d'elle,à travers le verre translucide....et découvrit que la porte était en train de la gober par inadvertance!!Elle dût s'engouffrer de force dans sa bouche,avec quelques larmes lui appartenant.Puis,tout était devenu noir.Noir comme la nuit.Elle se peigna pour passer le temps,et son peigne à même failli passer hors de la bouteille!Elle attendit,et se rendit compte que la nuit noire avait laissé place à une mer tourmentée.Le ciel est bleu nuit,et Luna entendit le bruit d'un bateau.Puis,elle entendit quelqu'un chanter,avec une voix familière : "Oh,je suis matelot,je le dis bien haut!Je ne suis content que sur l'océan,et je chante,chante,chante pipe aux dents et face aux vents,les gais refrains des chansonnettes des gaillards d'avant" thumb|left|200px|Le DodoLuna glissa sa tête hors de la bouteille et découvrit...Dren!Son propre frère!Il portait une redingote bleu vive,avec un gilet noir,assorti à une sorte de tricorne noire et à ses cheveux de même couleur.Bizarrement,Luna vit que Dren...fumait une pipe?!C'était du jamais-vu!Et le plus incroyable restait à venir : Il chantait avec désinvolture,assis sur les pattes d'un cormoran noir ayant un sourire,dont le grand bec servait de coque de bateau!Un perroquet bleu foncé le tenait aussi par derrière,et en voyant son visage,il n'était pas vraiment heureux de le faire tenir en équilibre sur le cormoran.Luna cria : "Dren!Dren!DREN!" Ce que le marin répondit : "Quand on est un homme et qu'on aime la vie,Tiddle-ee-um pom pom deedle dum dum dum dee..." "C'est nul,comme paroles,capitaine!"râlait le perroquet "Oui,mais je n'avais pas d'idées.Je suis un homme de l'océan,pas un homme de scène,moi!" Puis il continua avec enthousiasme: "Et l'on rame!Oh-oh,et d'autres expressions nautiques..." Puis,il s'arrêta de chanter.Luna vit ça et elle cria en remuant les bras : "GRAND FRÈRE!!VIENS ME SAUVER!!!" Mais étant malchanceuse comme elle l'est,il continua sans jeter un œil à la pauvre jeune fille: "Terre,terre,par tribord!" Dren continua son chemin sans voir sa "sœur" et chanta à tue-tête.Elle cria après lui : "Oh,grand frère!Grand frère!Viens à mon aide,Dren!" Quand il fut hors de vue,Luna aperçut...trois oiseaux qui naviguaient sur un bout de bois!Un pélican blanc,une chouette rouge,et un ara vert!Elle les supplia de l'aider,mais ils l'ignora.Puis,5 écrevisses furent près d'elle,mais firent comme leur prédécesseurs,elles continuèrent leur route comme si rien n'était devant eux.Elle s’époumona: "Je vous en prie,sauv-BLOURGH!" Luna venait de se faire renverser par une vague immense,et fut un tour complet dans son bocal!Elle regarda au loin....et vit des étoiles de mer,des cormorans,des truites,des pélicans,des perroquets et tant d'autres espèces d'animaux dansant autour d'un grand rocher une gigue endiablée!Et au sommet...Dren!Dren,qui les encourageait,en dansant avec eux sur son rocher perché!Il chantait encore une fois : "Un,deux,trois,les gars,avant,arrière,dessous,dessus,pour nous réchauffer,faisons la course saugrenue!Un pas de côté,sautez,glissez,courez,dansez,quand on a fini,on n'a plus qu'à recommencer!" Soudain,une vague d'eau tomba sur les animaux!!Mais,à la grande surprise de Luna,dès que la vague se retirait,elle pouvait les voir continuer comme si de rien n'était!Dren,de son côté,n'était pas touché par la vague,et continuait à chanter.Luna,curieuse,essaya de s'extirper de sa prison de verre,mais PAF!Une vague l'emporta pour qu'elle puisse atterrir sur le sable.Les fesses en l'air,tout mouillée,les animaux lui marchaient dessus,comme un vulgaire caillou.À chaque fois qu'elle essayait de se relever,une bestiole lui marchait sur la tête,l'enfonçant encore plus!Tout en chantant,Dren lui dit : "Eh,tu vas pas réussir à sécher,voyons!" "*soupir*je dois faire quoi?" "Ben cours avec les autres!Pour la course saugrenue,c'est obligatoire"répondit-il en remettant sa pipe à la bouche. "Mais co-HAA!" cria-t-elle alors qu'elle avait réussie à se remettre sur ses pieds Une vague venait de l'engloutir,comme avec les autres animaux!Elle commença à courir dans l'eau,dans le cercle,avec les autres animaux.Dren la félicita en disant : "C'est ça!En un rien de temps,tu seras sèche !" "Mais je ne peux pas être sèche de cette façon,frangin!"protesta-t-elle "Bien sûr que si,regarde moi!" "Mais toi,c'est de la triche,t'es sur ce rocher!Et...AAH!" Une vague venait encore de la surprendre.Sans qu'elle ne réussisse à savoir comment elle avait fait,elle se retrouva sur le nez d'un cormoran,qui courait,impassible.Elle essayait de descendre,quand,soudain,elle pensa à voix haute en s'étonnant : "Haruki ?!" En effet,Haruki avait été transporté par les vagues,et avait comme bateau,son parapluie!Il s'échoua sur le sable,un peu tourneboulé.Luna cria : "Haruki!Haruki!" Il se remit rapidement de ses émotions,se remit sur pied,regarda sa montre à gousset,et cria : "Oh non,je suis en retard,en retard!" Le lapin partit le plus rapidement possible,prenant à l'arrache son parapluie et eut la bonne idée de le mettre sur sa tête,ce qui fit qu'il renversa une demi-dizaine de litres d'eau sur sa tête,pendant sa course contre la montre.Luna,toujours sur la tête du cormoran,supplia au lapin : "Je t'en supplie,attends-moi,Haruki!" "Je suis en retard,en retard,en retard,en retard"répétait-il,en s'ébrouant. Après s'être égoutté(tout en courant du mieux qu'il pouvait),le Lapin courut dans la forêt voisine à la plage.Après être partie de cette danse folle et du nez du cormoran,elle le poursuivit,mais encore une fois,elle perdit sa trace.Luna arriva dans une petite clairière.Elle cria de plus belle le prénom d'Haruki,mais elle n'eut pas de réponses.Elle se demanda où il était parti,quand deux ombres furent à l'affût derrière les broussailles...Elles s'avancèrent derrière un arbre,tandis que Luna regardait derrière un autre.Puis,Luna regarde de l'autre côté,et les deux ombres bougèrent en rythme,et se mirent derrière Luna.Puis,la jeune fille regarda à travers un arbre mort creux,déposé au milieu de la clairière,et les deux ombres s'avancèrent encore.Luna se faufila à travers l'arbre mort,et les deux ombres se regardèrent étonnées,coururent au dessus du cadavre de l'arbre,et se postèrent devant la sortie.Mais,étrangement,Luna passa entre les deux comme si rien ne bouchait l'arbre.Puis,elles restèrent figées.Luna s'essuya sa robe,se retourna et poussa un petit cri d'étonnement,en découvrant les deux ombres.En effet,les ombres étaient les portraits crachés de....Akimi et Hanako!thumb|200px|Les JumellesCelle à l'effigie d'Hanako avait une robe courte brune et bouffante,assortie à ses cheveux bruns et ses sandales,alors que celle à l'effigie d'Akimi avait une robe courte verte et bouffante,assortie à ses cheveux verts et ses sandales.Elle se dit : "Mais que fait des statues d'Hanako et d'Akimi ici?" Puis,sans faire attention,elle mit son doigt sur le ventre de la statue d'Hanako.Elle échappa : "Aïe!" "Non,mais faut pas se gêner!"disait Akimi "Hein,mais je pensais que vous étiez des sta..." répondit Luna,ne sachant pas comment réagir "Est-ce que vous pensez que c'est bien de toucher les monuments?"regarda hautainement et en se moquant Hanako "Mais c'est pas ça,vous n'êtes pas des monuments,vous êtes viv...." "Alors,si tu pensais qu'on était vivantes,pourquoi tu ne nous a pas parlés?"la coupa Akimi "Euh,eh ben,je..." dit Luna,ne sachant pas quoi répondre Puis les jumelles firent une sorte de petite danse en duo sur l'arbre et cria à Luna : "C'est logique,non?" "Ah,euh,oui,en effet..." dit la jeune fille en bégayant"Bon,je dois y aller,les filles,ravie de vous avoir vues" continua-t-elle en s'éloignant par derrière Mais soudain,les jumelles se mirent devant son chemin et Akimi commença : "T'es vraiment la fille la plus illogique que j'ai jamais vue!" "Les gens normaux ne disent pas ça!"termina Hanako Puis,les deux filles prirent par la main Luna et commença à chanter en faisant la ronde (malgré que Luna à été traînée de force,et qu'elle était à l'envers) : "Votre santé est bonne,est bonne,est bonne?Votre santé est bonne?Et puis vous serre la main!" À la fin,les jumelles "catapulta" Luna par terre!Elle se remit sur ses pieds et dit,tout en essayant de partir : "Bon,écoutez,je recherche Haruki,et...." "Tu ne peux pas déjà partir!" dit Hanako en se mettant pour une seconde fois sur son passage "Tu viens juste d'arriver!" continua Akimi en faisant la même chose que sa sœur "Je suis vraiment désolée,mais...." "Veux-tu jouer à cache-cache?"demandèrent Hanako et Akimi en rythme,en se cachant derrière un arbre. "Ou au chat perché,tu veux jouer au chat perché?"demanda Akimi "Eh,faudrait qu'on l'appelle,ce serait beaucoup plus fun!En plus,il est super fort,à ce jeu-là!"dit Hanako "Ouais,mais il va nous piquer notre invitée!Donc,non!"répondit Akimi en tirant sa langue à sa sœur "Non,je regrette,mais..."leur répondit Luna,en essayant une troisième fois de partir "Si tu restes,tu pourras voir un joli combat de pierre-feuille-ciseau!"dirent les jumelles en bloquant une troisième fois la jeune fille. A cet instant,Hanako et Akimi commencèrent un combat de pierre-feuille-ciseau complètement grotesque.Luna les coupa dans leur "bagarre" et leur dit : "Vous êtes très gentilles,toutes les deux,mais je dois m'en aller!" dit-elle en essayant de s'enfuir pour une quatrième fois. "Pourquoi?"demandèrent-elles et bloquant leur invitée une quatrième fois. "Car je veux retrouver Haruki."dit-elle en allant à côté "Pourquoi?"demandèrent-elles à nouveau tout en rebloquant le passage "Car je suis juste curieuse de savoir où il court si vite!" répondit-elle avec un sourire frustré. "Oh,elle est curieuse" dit Akimi avec un méchant sourire. "Les huîtres aussi étaient curieuses" continua sa sœur avec le même méchant sourire,ce qui fit retourner Luna,de curiosité "Oui,et tu te souviens de ce qu'ils leur étaient arrivés?"demanda Akimi en faisant semblant de sangloter "Oh!Oh!Pauvres huîtres!" criaient de désespoir les filles,en versant des larmes de crocodiles Luna se retourna,et pensa.Elle avait maintenant la voie libre,mais....elle voulait aussi savoir ce qui étaient arrivés aux huîtres!Prenant sa décision,elle demanda aux jumelles : "Pourquoi?Qu'est-ce qui est arrivées aux huîtres?" "Oh,cette histoire t'ennuierait!" répondirent en chœur les deux jeunes filles avec désinvolture,se tenant par le bras "Mais pas du tout!"répondit Luna en essayant de bloquer le passage aux jeunes filles "Oh non,tu es beaucoup trop pressée!"répondirent-elles avec le même ton "Je...J'aurais peut-être une minute ou deux!"Dit Luna Soudain,le visage des jumelles s'éclaircirent,et avec un grand sourire,demandèrent : "Vous croyez??" Sans attendre sa réponse,les deux jeunes filles poussa Luna sur le tronc d'arbre,et commença leur récit : "Le Morse..." "...ou le charpentier!" "ou la navrante histoire des petites huîtres trop curieuses!"dirent-elles en chœur Elles commencèrent à faire une petite danse (comme à leur habitude),et commença : "Le chaud soleil d'un jour d'été scintillait doucement" "Et sur la mer aux vagues bleues,s'ébattait Monsieur Vent" "C'était curieux car c'est inouï...Ça s'passait à minuit !!" chantèrent les jumelles "Le Charpentier et Monsieur Morse erraient dans les parages..." "Ils devisaient allègrement,tout en suivant la plage !" ""Monsieur le Morse", dit le Charpentier"La plage est impraticable.Que diriez-vous d'un coup de balai,pour enlever le sable ?" " ""Sable ?! Et maintenant",il faut causer"D'affaires plus urgentes.Dindons farcis, poulets rôtis,rosbif sauce piquante.Et tous les fruits de l'océan,au creux des eaux dormantes.Calon Calais,le vin est prêt.Au diable les coups d'balai !" " "Sur ces mots,il envoya son coéquipier allait au fond de l'océan valser.Le Charpentier,trouva des amies,plus précisément des huîtres!Intrigué" "Et affamé!" "Il le signala à l'homme qui avait gagné son amitié,pour qu'ils aient de quoi manger.Le Charpentier voulait de force les briser,mais le morse lui dit de la ruse il fallait user.Il rentra dans l'eau et leur parla ainsi aussitôt" "Oh, oh, chères huîtres comme vous êtes jolies,et même appétissantes.Faisons un tour,en bons amis,à marée descendante " "Et on trouvera un coin au bord de l'eau,pour manger, euh, un morceau !répliqua le charpentier sot" "Le morse le battit aussitôt!" "Mais la maman depuis longtemps,avait fait la remarque,que pour une huître, il est prudent,de rester dans son parc."À la surface,le monde est fou.Restez chez vous". Pas folle." "Le morse,referma la coquille du vieux hibou,et dit aux jeunes fous" "Oui, oui, bien-sûr, bien-sûr, mais euh-euh, ha-ha,c'est le moment, mes chères amies,de s'ouvrir l'appétit.La mer est calme, le vent léger,on va bientôt goûter,si vous saviez comme je vous aime.Vous êtes à croquer!Calon Calais,le vin est frais.On va bientôt goûter !!" "Le morse les emmena hors de l'eau,dans un resto,qu'avait fabriqué l'autre rigolo." ""Euh, euh, à présent, voyons, voyons, euh, laissez-moi réfléchir. Ah, une jolie miche de pain frais voilà ce qu'il nous faut tout de suite."dit aux huîtres le rusé" "Au Charpentier,il avait commandé,une miche de pain frais,qui s'improvisa cuisinier." ""Et un peu de poivre, du citron et du vinaigre ? " demanda le niais,qui surprit le rusé sur le point de manger leur dîner. ""Ah ben, voilà une excellente idée.Du vinaigre, du citron."commanda-t-il à son frère d'amitié,qui partit aussitôt la pâte remuer." ""Alors, si vous êtes prêtes, chères petites huîtres,ha-ha,nous pouvons commencer à manger !"dit le morse avec méchanceté" ""À manger ?!"demanda les huîtres,soudainement terrorisées "Sur ces mots,elles furent saisies par leur ennemi,et il leur dit" ""Ah oui, c'est le moment mes chères amies,de s'ouvrir l'appétit "" "De l'autre côté,le charpentier était en train de préparer le pain et le vin frais et de chanter" ""Avec une sauce un peu poivrée,et du bon pain beurré.Si vous saviez comme je vous aime,vous êtes à croquer.Calon Calais,le vin est frais.Et l'on va vous gober !!" "Le Charpentier se précipita dans l'entrée,et commença à voir le morse pleurer et à lui-même se parler" ""Euh, euh, je verse un pleur*hic*, oh, excusez-moi.Oh, je sympathise.J'aime tant votre compagnie.Ah ah ,mes belles,vous êtes exquises." " ""Petites Huîtres ? Petites Huîtres ?"demandait le niais en pensant qu'il allait les manger" "Mais les petites huîtres ne répondent pas!Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant car...." "Elles avaient été gobées.Toutes gobées!!" "Le Charpentier,furieux et énervé,monta sur la table,prêt,avec son marteau,à fracasser le crâne du morse illico!" ""Sauve qui peut!"cria le rusé devenu peureux." "Le morse partit aussitôt,et se fit courser par le charpentier,ayant la rage de se venger" "Ainsi finit....L'HISTOOIRE!!!" crièrent les jumelles "C'est tout." dirent-elles à nouveau "C'est vraiment triste " dit Luna,tenant sa tête avec sa main "Oui.Et il y a une moralité"dirent Hanako et Akimi,en se prenant les mains,pour avoir un air faussement mignon. "Ouais,ouais,il y en a une si on est une huître.C'était sympa,mais...." dit la jeune fille en essayant de se lever "Encore une autre histoire!" la coupa-t-elle,en l'asseyant de nouveau sur l'arbre. "Non,je vous jure...." "Vous êtes vieux, Père François, vous perdez vos dents.Vous aurez avant peu 110 ans.Malgré vos années,vous marchez sur la tête.À votre âge croyez-vous que c'est bien malin ? "continua les jumelles,repartant dans leur délire Luna profita de cet accès de folie pour s'éclipser discrètement.Elle courut dans la forêt,en entendant au loin les jumelles qui racontaient leur histoire aux oiseaux.Elle courut pendant un certain temps,mais elle ne savait pas pendant combien de temps avait-elle couru.Un moment,elle aperçut la fin de la forêt,et s’aventura sur une route d'herbe battue.Elle marcha dessus...et vit au loin une petite maisonnette,faite de chaumes et de pierre!Elle courut jusqu'à son entrée,et se demanda : "Hmm,je me demande bien à qui appartient cette maison!" Puis,elle entendit une voix familière,criant : "Marianne!Qu'est-ce qu'elle en a fait,enfin!Marianne!" Puis,on ouvrit la fenêtre,et Luna découvrit que le propriétaire de la voix n'était autre que...Haruki!Elle cria à Haruki: "Eh,Haruki!Haruki!" Immédiatement,elle se précipita vers la porte d'entrée de la maison,mais le Lapin Blanc courut en sens inverse hors de sa maison,avec une trompette à la main,la croisant,répétant encore : "Mais je ne peux pas attendre!Je suis horriblement en retard!Oh,par mes oreilles!" "Excuse moi,Haruki..." dit Luna en essayant de pouvoir placer un mot Le Lapin courut hors du portail,fit un arrêt rapide,revint sur ses pas,et gronda Luna en fronçant les sourcils : "Oh,Marianne!Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là??" "Marianne??" demanda la jeune fille,en faisant les yeux ronds "T'es plantée comme une carotte!Va me chercher mes gants,je suis en retard!!" lui cria le lapin aux oreilles,montrant du doigt la porte de sa maison,et lui mettant sa montre à gousset sous le nez "Mais pourquoi tu es en retard,enfin??" "Mes gants,et vite!!!" lui répéta-t-il,en ignorant sa question,lui jouant de la trompette dans les oreilles. Excédée,Luna se faufila dans la maison,et entendit encore le lapin lui criant dessus dehors.Elle marmonna dans sa barbe : "C'est incroyable,bientôt,ce sera Hisoka qui m'enverra faire ses courses!" Luna monta les escaliers,rentra dans la chambre du lapin,et mit dans tous les sens la lingerie.Puis,elle enleva le couvercle d'un sucrier...et découvrit des petits gâteaux,écrits dessus "Mangez-moi" !Elle en mangea un bout,se disant que cela fera les pieds au lapin...mais elle se rendit compte que sa vengeance était pourrie...Elle fouilla dans un coffret,à la recherche des gants,mais sans qu'elle s'en rende compte,elle commença à grandir!Quand elle s'en aperçut,elle atteignait le plafond!Pendant ce temps,dehors,le lapin blanc commençait à s'impatienter,et il commença à s'engouffrer dans la maison et cria,furieux : "Marianne!" Mais du côté de Luna,elle commença à devenir si grande,qu'elle renversa le lit et les meubles,rien qu'avec son pied,qui se préparait à sortir par la seule et unique porte de sortie!Le Lapin,répétant encore le prénom Marianne,commença à ouvrir la porte de la chambre...et un pied gigantesque en sortait,l'emportant sur sa semelle!Il cria du mieux qu'il pouvait : "AU SECOURS!!!!" Puis,lui et le pied commença à sortir par la porte d'entrée,emmenant le pauvre lapin dans son jardin,lui laissant peu de temps pour se dégager des décombres des meubles!Quand il réussit à partir,il regarda sa maison...et horreur!Deux bras géants sortaient de sa fenêtre,un pied sortait de la porte et un autre pied avait traversé le mur!!!Effrayé,Le lapin blanc sauta au dessus du muret(en se cognant d'abord contre),s'enfuit à travers la fenêtre et criait à tue-tête : "AU SECOURS!AU SECOURS,UN MONSTRE CHEZ MOI!!" De son côté,Luna essaya de se dégager de sa cage de pierre et de chaumes.Mais sans succès.Elle chercha une solution,quand elle réentendit la voix du lapin : "Un-un monstre,dodo!Un monstre dans ma jolie maison,dodo!" "Il a appellé Dren ?!" se dit en sursaut Luna "Allons,allons,du calme,il ne doit pas être si grand que ça." répondit calmement le dodo,en fumant sa pipe,et essayant de calmer le lapin,qui courait dans tous les sens. "Oh,le voilà!!" répliqua le Lapin,sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque. Le Dodo fit les grands yeux,et cria d’étonnement : "Mille tonnerres!C'est tout de même assez bizarre,n'est-ce pas?"continua-t-il,en observant Luna,qui ouvrait les volets,laissant voir ses yeux. "Vite,faites quelque chose!!" paniqua le lapin,en poussant Dren vers la maison,et se réfugiant tout de suite après derrière le muret. "Bon,ok ,c'est un peu bizarre,mais..." continua le dodo,en tapant la chaussure de Luna "Mais,mais,mais,quoi?!" le coupa le Lapin Dren se moucha,et dit qu'il y avait un moyen de tout arranger.Luna et Haruki dirent en chœur : "Quel moyen?" "Il n'y a qu'à le faire sortir par la cheminée!"déclara le dodo en pointant la fragile cheminée "Oui,oui,c'est ça,faites le sortir!" répliqua le lapin,en poussant son "sauveur" encore une fois,vers la maison. thumb|left|200px|Le Lapin Blanc poussant le Dodo"Qui,moi?Voyons,ne dis pas de sottises!" répondit le dodo avec moquerie "Ce qu'il nous faudrait,c'est...euh..." thumb|200px|Bill le lézardPendant qu'il réfléchissait,il vis,derrière la maison...Nobunaga!Enfin,pour être plus précis,il avait l'apparence de Nobunaga!Il laissait pendre ses cheveux longs sur son dos,et était vêtu d'un T-shirt et un jean gris.Nobunaga avait aussi...une queue de lézard dans le dos! Il avait dans ses mains une échelle,et marchait avec nonchalance sur le bout de terre,qui faisait office de route.Ayant trouvé une idée,Dren dit à voix haute : "Un lézard avec une échelle!Voilà ce qu'il nous faut!" "Un lézard?Mais mon frangin est devenu bigleux ou quoi?C'est Nobunaga,et pas un lézard!" pensa Luna dans sa tête Le Lapin prit les mains du lézard,le poussa vers sa maison endommagée,et lui dit,complètement paniqué : "Eh,eh,Bill,on a besoin d'une échelle *reprend sa respiration* avec un lézard,tu peux nous aider?" "Tout à vot' service,patron!" dit gaiement Nobunaga Qu-quoi?Nobunaga est au service de Haruki?Quand Luna pensa à ceci,elle était étonnée,et en même temps,riait dans sa tête,que le fier samuraï,était devenu un sous-fifre.Le prenant brusquement par l'épaule,Dren lui demanda avec joie,comme si ils étaient de vieux camarades de classe: "Dis moi,aimes tu aller dans les cheminées?" "Moi?J'adore ça!" répondit-il sur le même ton "Si j'avais autant de vies que de... "Oh,très bien!Alors,glisse toi dans cette cheminée,pour tirer ce monstre hors de la maison!" le coupa le dodo et le mettant carrément sur son échelle "Entendu,Patron!" Le reptile s'aventura sur son échelle,puis s'arrêta net,et cria au dodo : "UN MONSTRE!!!!!!!" Il redescendit à une vitesse record.Il voulut s'enfuir de la maison,mais le dodo et le lapin le freina en le tenant par la queue.Terrorisé,il courut n'importe où....et se rendit compte qu'il était remonté sur l'échelle!Il redescendit,mais le dodo le prit dans ses bras,et monta l'échelle avec lui,essayant de le rassurer : "Ne nous affolons pas,mon cher Bill,vous perdriez une occasion de devenir célèbre..." "Ah oui?" demanda Nobunaga,soudainement intéressé "Et même très simplement!" "Alors,allons-y!"répondit le lézard,sa frayeur disparue "Bien sûr.Z'êtes un brave garçon,donc,rentrez-là dedans." répliqua le dodo,en enfonçant de force Bill dans la cheminée."Vous avez juste qu'à attacher une corde autour du cou du monstre,et le tirer dehors"continua-t-il,en empêchant le lézard de s'enfuir,en le retenant dans la cheminée "Et vous croyez que c'est si facile?"demanda le reptile,enfoncé jusqu'à la taille Le dodo ne répondit pas,lui souhaita bonne chance,et l'engouffra de force dans la cheminée.Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu,c'est qu'en enfonçant l'employé,il fit descendre d'un coup de la suie,dans la chambre où était retenue Luna.Soudain,Luna éternua tellement fort à cause de cette suie,que le pauvre Nobunaga s'envola dans les airs et atterrit quelques kilomètres plus loin.Le Lapin et le dodo,ahuris,assistèrent à la scène,et en fumant sa pipe,Dren dit : "Bon,je crois qu'on a plus besoin de ses services..." "Pauvre Nobunaga..." pensa Luna En regardant sa pipe,le dodo eut une idée.Il sortit une allumette et dit au Lapin,caché derrière lui : "Peut-être pourrions nous essayer une solution plus...fumante!" "Ok,d'accord,tout ce que tu veux,mais tout de suite,hein!" rappela le lapin,en montrant sa grosse montre à son compère "Alors,je propose que nous...euh..." dit Dren en levant les sourcils,faisant mine de réfléchir "Oui,allez,allez,ben,continue!" s'impatienta le lapin "Je propose que nous....euh...AIIIE!!" cria le dodo,venant de se brûler le doigt avec son allumette "Mille tonnerres!J'ai une idée!J'ai trouvé!Brûlons la maison!" s'enthousiasma Dren "Hein,euh,oui,oui,bonne idée,brûlons-la,QUOI????"paniqua Haruki,se rendant compte de ce que son ami venait de dire "Ah non,frangin,faut pas rigoler!" riposta agacée Luna,en remuant ses bras "Oh, ho-ho,on va griller le monstre "à chanter Dren,en se saisissant d'une chaise,qui avait été poussée par Luna,et en la cassant,pendant que Haruki commença à courir après lui "Du bois très sec, un peu de paille,ça suffira pour qu'il s'en aille !" continua-t-il Il prit une horloge en bois et la traîna devant la maison.Mais,Haruki,ne voulant pas voir ça,essaya de stopper son ami,en se saisissant de l'autre côté de l'horloge,mais,en vain,car le dodo la fit échapper des mains de son propriétaire,la jeta contre le mur en pierre de la maisonnette,et la fit briser en mille morceaux.Tout de suite,Le lapin se dépêcha d'aller près des restes de l'horloge,et échappa un : "Misère!" "On va le faire bouillir.On va le faire rôtir !" chanta encore le dodo,en jetant des chaises et des meubles au même endroit que l'horloge "Oh,non,non!Pas ma jolie petite maison" brayait Haruki Le Dodo se saisit du nichoir à oiseaux,mais le lapin essaya de lui faire un plaquage de rugby,mais le dodo l'évita,et fonça le museau le premier contre le portail,qui se décolla du mur,sur le choc!Le capitaine brisa en dos le nichoir,le jeta avec le reste des décombres,prit de la chaumes du toit,et continua à chanter : "Brûlons-lui les orteils,le nez et les oreilles.Et vous verrez,qu'il comprendra,qu'ici les monstres on n'en veut pas !" "Oh, ma pauvre petite porte... " pleurnicha le lapin,en la mettant avec désespoir sur le tas de meubles "Une allumette." demanda Dren "Voilà." "Merci.Dans un torrent de flammes,on va le faire rôtir,on va le faire rôtir !" continua de chanter le dodo "On va le faire rôtir,EH,NON,EH,OH NON,PAS MA JOLIE PETITE MAISON!!" cria le lapin,désemparé "Ouh,là,je crois qu'il rigolait pas,Dren" se dit Luna "Il faut absolument...oh!Un jardin!" Luna venait en effet de découvrir,qu'à côté,le lapin cultivait un jardin de carottes.Pensant rapetisser,elle tenta de saisir une carotte.Mais le lapin fût plus rapide qu'elle,et se précipita dans le jardin,et se mit au dessus de la carotte,et l'enlaça,bien décidé à ne plus la lâcher!Mais,Luna saisit le pauvre Haruki par ses vêtements,qui se tenait fermement à la carotte,encore dans la terre.Rapidement,la carotte partit de la terre,Luna l'emportant avec le lapin,et de dernier cria,terrorisé : "WOUARGH!!EURGH,LAISSEZ MOI,NON,AU SECOURS!!!!" "Je regrette beaucoup,mais il faut que je mange!" "Non,me mangez pas,sinon,ce serait de la barbarie!"lui cria-t-il,en la menaçant avec comme arme la carotte qui tenait entre ses mains Mais,ne l'écoutant pas,Luna croqua dans la carotte.Mais,surpris par cette action inattendue,le lapin avait,sans qu'il s'en rende compte,rentré sa main dans sa manche.Ne voyant plus sa main,le lapin paniqua,et cria : "AU SECOURS!!!" Sur ces mots,Luna commença à rétrécir,rétrécir,rétrécir,rétrécir,jusqu'à n'être grande que de 10 cm!Elle lâcha le lapin dans sa transformation,et,terrifié,il courût à travers la maison,rejoignant la porte d'entrée,en criant : "UN MONSTRE!UN MONSTRE!" Et,paf!il se fit un croche-patte dans les escaliers,tomba,et sa montre à gousset avec.Il regarda sa montre,juste devant son museau,et cria,avant de se relever et de filer à toute allure : "OH,je suis en retard!je suis terriblement en retard!Je devrais être là-bas..." Sans qu'il s'en rende compte,il passa devant le dodo,qui tentait encore d'allumer le feu.Ce dernier lui demanda : "Dis moi,aurais-tu une allumette?" "Hein,euh,non,je regrette,au revoir,adieu,au revoir,je suis en retard,en retard!" continua le lapin,en revenant rapidement sur ses pas,saluant le dodo vivement,et partant immédiatement Luna passa par une fente de la porte,et cria après Haruki : "Attends!Attends moi!" "Excusez moi,jeune demoiselle,auriez vous une allumette,par hasard?" demanda le dodo à la jeune fille,qui était en train de descendre la marche de pierre "Je n'en ai pas,excuse moi,HARUKI!" lui répondit la demoiselle,en courant après le lapin Le Dodo se releva,regarda au loin la jeune fille s'éloignait,mit les mains sur les hanches,fronça les sourcils,et se dit à lui-même : "On n'est pas aidé,ici,on n'est pas aidé du tout!Ils n'ont pas l'habitude des monstres dans ce pays..." se dit-il en frottant deux bouts de bois l'un contre l'autre "C'est moi qui fait tout dans cette maison..." Du côté du lapin et de Luna,le Lapin sauta au-dessus de fleurs,et Luna perdit encore une fois sa trace.Elle cria encore : "Attends,s'il te plaît!Oh,zut,je l'ai encore perdu!Je suis vraiment maudite et trop petite!Mais...Oh!" thumb|left|200px|Absolem la chenilleLuna...venait d'apercevoir des lettres flottantes de fumée dans les airs!Elle suivit ces lettres,dégagea les hautes herbes...et vit un Kuroro,assis sur un champignon,en train de fumer du narghilé!Elle s'approcha,pour s'assurer que c'était bien lui...et avait raison.Kuroro portait un long manteau en queue-de-pie noir,un pantalon à coupe droite noir aussi,et des richelieus en guise de chaussures.Il avait aussi un haut-de-forme,un nœud papillon blanc,et avait laissé ses cheveux sans gel,laissant son tatouage à la vue de tous.Il avait un air décontracté,et fumait comme si de rien n'était,sur un champignon beige.Luna s'approcha,et l'entendait qui chantait avec sérénité : "M-I-N-A-R-A...M-I-N-A-R-A...M-I-N-A-R-A...A-R-A-N-I-M...R-A-N-M...M-I-N-A-R-A..." Luna s'approcha de lui et demanda d'une petite voix : "Ch-chef?" En entendant cela,la chenille se retourna calmement et demanda à la jeune fille : "Est-ce moi,que tu appelles Chef? "Ben,oui,car tu es mon chef,Kuroro!" "Pourquoi m'appelles tu Kuroro?Mon prénom est Absolem,Absolem la chenille..." "Mais tu n'es pas une chenille,tu es Kuroro!"Protesta la demoiselle "Soit,appelle moi comme tu le souhaiteras...Tu as un air bien étonnant..." "Oh,ça ne m'étonne plus!J'ai tellement changé de taille,depuis que je suis arrivée,que je ne me souviens plus de certaines choses qu'on m'a dit aujourd'hui!" "ça à l'aiR très saugrenUe..." répondit Absolem,en lui jetant des lettres de fumées au visage "Oui,mais...*tousse*Chef,tu ne devrais pas fumer,sinon,Minara va te passer un savon!" rouspéta Luna "Minara?Qui est Minara?" "Mais ta sœur,voyons!" "Je n'ai jamais eu de sœur..." "Bien sûr que si!Et tu sais qu'elle ne supporte pas voir les gens fumer à côté d'elle,c'est pour ça qu'elle frappe toujours Phinks!" "Phinks?Qui est Phinks?" "Une andouille...Mais tu la connais!" "Non,je suis désolé..." "Mais,là,tout à l'heure,tu fumais des lettres,qui ont écrit Minara!" "Mais cela ne veut rien dire,Minara,c'est un mot que j'ai inventé..." "Mais,Kuroro...Oh,zut!" râla Luna,en se retournant. Soudain,Absolem eut l'air intéressé.Il demanda,en se couchant sur le ventre,sur le champignon,en croisant les jambes,tenant entre son majeur et son index le bout de son narguilé: "Et,dis moi,à quoi ressemble-t-elle?" "Elle a des cheveux longs,noirs comme les corbeaux,des yeux violets comme les améthystes,et est plus grande que toi." répondit-elle en boudant Absolem se gratta le menton,et pensa à voix haute: "Il y a bien une personne lui ressemblant,mais...*sort un petit rire* ce serait impossible qu'elle soit ma sœur...Mais revenons à notre discussion: Vous dites que vous vous ne souvenez plus de certaines choses..." "Oui"lui répondit Luna,ne le boudant plus "Tiens,je ne saurais même plus que ce chantait Minara,avant que je n'arrive dans ce monde..." "Récitez..." coupa la chenille "Oh,euh,bien sûr!Alors...Des mille-pattes à 700 pattes criaient à la vue du héron..." "Assez!" coupa encore une fois Absolem.Il descendit de la feuille où il était monté et lui fit la leçon :" Vous accumulez les erreurs grossières: Écoutez..." En chantant,il créait des nuages de fumées,à l'effigie de ce qu'il chantait : "Des applaudissement interminables se faisaient entendre à l'appel du rideau,devaient-ils résonner encore plus fort?La sirène retentit et le rideau se leva : 1,2,3,commençons.Après avoir marché sous les projecteurs,nous vous convions tous dans notre merveilleux manoir." "C'est une chanson très original,je ne l'ai jamais entendu..." dit la demoiselle à la chenille "En effet,c'est très beau!" Sur ces mots,il envoya des nuages de fumées sur Luna,qu'elle n'apprécia pas vraiment.Plus elle toussait,plus il en envoyait.Un moment,voyant qu'il le faisait exprès,Luna se mit dans une colère folle,et s'éloigna de ce moqueur.Mais,en s'étant éloigné un peu,elle vit la chenille,perché sur une herbe,faisant des grands signes des bras,en lui criant : "ATTENDEZ!REVENEZ!UN INSTANT!FILLETTE!J'AI QUELQUE CHOSE D'IMPORTANT A VOUS DIRE!" "Roh,qu'est-ce qui me veut encore,celui-là..." bougonna Luna,revenant sur ses pas,pour rejoindre Absolem Quand elle revint sur le lieu de leur rencontre,elle vit Absolem,fumant encore du narguilé,comme si de rien n'était.S'impatientant,elle s'arrêta,tapa du pied,et lui demanda,les sourcils froncés : "Alors?" "Jeune fille,gardez votre sang-froid." "C'EST TOUT?!" enragea Luna "Non.Dites moi avec exactitude,quel est votre problème." demanda Absolem,avec une sérénité inébranlable. "Ben,j'aimerais être un peu plus grande,quoi!" "Pourquoi?" "C'est évident!Avouez que 10 centimètres,c'est un taille ridicule,et...." mais,elle se fit couper par Kuroro,qui la gronda de rage: "J'AI 10 CENTIMÈTRES DE LA TÊTE À LA QUEUE,JEUNE FILLE!!!ET J'ESTIME QUE C'EST UNE BONNE TAILLE!!!" "Mais je ne suis pas habituée!!" La chenille claqua des doigts,et une fumée noirâtre commença à l'entourer.Il dit,juste avant de disparaître complètement : "Je consens à vous donner un indice.Un côté vous rendra plus grande." "Mais un côté de quoi?" lui demanda-t-elle "Mais l'autre côté vous fera rapetisser..." "Mais un côté de quoi??" "DU CHAMPIGNON,IMBÉCILE!!!" gronda-t-il,juste avant de s'évaporer dans les airs. Voyant le champignon,Luna en arracha un bout de chaque côté,et se demanda : "L'un de ces deux côtés devraient me faire grandir...mais lequel?Bon,au hasard,celui de droite!" Sur ces mots,elle croqua le bout de champignon de sa main droite.Et soudain,elle grandit,grandit,grandit,jusqu'à être plus grande qu'un arbre!!Elle se rendit compte...qu'elle avait emporté au passage un nid avec un oiseau,et l'oiseau s'avérait être...Machi!!Elle était vêtue comme dans le monde réel,mais avait dans le dos deux grandes ailes!!!Elle se remit les idées en place,regarda en bas,paniqua et cria : "Un serpent!AU SECOURS!!AU SECOURS!!UN SERPENT!!!" continua-t-elle,en voletant un peu partout. "Oh,je t'en prie,Machi!" s’exaspéra Luna "Allez-vous en!Allez-vous en!Serpent!SERPENT!!!!" "Je ne suis pas un serpent!" "Alors,qui vous êtes?" demanda en fronçant les sourcils l'oiseau,en se posant sur le nez de Luna$ "Je suis une petite fille!" "Petite?Petite?!" commença à rire méchamment l'oiseau "Mais,oui,je suis...enfin,j'étais une petite fille..." dit-elle,en regardant ses pieds "Et tu vas prétendre que tu ne manges jamais d’œufs?!" rouspèta Machi,en se posant de nouveau sur son nez,en fixant l'iris de la demoiselle "Oh,si,je les adore,mais..." "J'en étais sûre!J'en étais sûre!" la coupa Machi "Serpent!Serpeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnttttttttttt!!!!!" "Je t'en supplie,arrête de crier!Peut-être que..." se dit Luna ,en observant l'autre bout de champignon "Hum,faut que je les sauve!Je passe tout mon temps à pondre des œufs pour nourrir les serpents?!" gronda Machi,sur la tête de Luna,en train de déménager ses œufs. Luna mangea un petit bout de champignon...et rapetissa en une vitesse record,et retrouva ses 10 cms!N'ayant pas prévu cela,Machi tomba,mais par chance,tomba dans son nid,entre deux branches,et attrapa tous ses œufs,au fur et à mesure qu'ils tombaient.Luna réfléchit : "Oh,zut,je crois que j'aurais jamais la bonne taille...à moins que...." Sur ces mots,elle lécha le champignon qui faisait grandir,et HOP!elle regagna sa taille normale!Elle s'aventura plus loin.Elle commença à marcher,marcher,marcher...elle marchait tellement qu'elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle répétait ce mouvement!Elle continua dans la forêt,jusqu'à arriver dans une grande prairie.Au loin,elle aperçut un grand manoir.Elle courut dans l'herbe fraîche,et regarda à travers le porte en fer la porte : Mon dieu,qu'elle était jolie!Elle était en bois sculpté.Puis,un petit garçon androgyne tapa à la porte.Non,non...KARUTO?!?!Il était en livrée,et laissait juste ses cheveux à l'air.Il avait une gigantesque lettre dans la main.Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Luna,quand elle aperçut que celui qui ouvrit à Karuto...était Franklin!!Il était lui aussi en livrée,laissant lui aussi ses cheveux à l'air.Droit comme un piquet,incroyablement sérieux,il dit d'un ton solennel à son destinataire : "Pour madame la Duchesse,une invitation de la reine à une partie de croquet." Puis,Franklin répondit sur le même ton : "De la part de reine,une invitation pour la duchesse à une partie de croquet." Ils se firent une révérence,et Karuto partit.Puis,Franklin s'assit sur la marche d'entrée,et regarda en l'air.Puis,Luna s'approcha doucement,et frappa doucement la porte.Franklin lui dit : "Cela ne sert à rien de frapper.Je suis du même côté de la porte que toi,et ils ne peuvent pas t'entendre,écoute." Suivant ces conseils,Luna posa son oreille contre le bois.En effet,un vacarme incroyable se produisait à l'intérieur : Des hurlements,de fracas,des cris se suivaient. "Comment je peux entrer alors?" "Il faudrait que je sois de l'autre côté de la porte.Comme ça,la porte est entre nous deux,et je pourrais vous ouvrir.Sauf que nous sommes du même côté..." continua Franklin sans l'écouter. "Comment je rentre,s'il te plaît ?" "Je vais rester ici.Jusqu'à demain" Soudain,la porte s'ouvrit,et une grande assiette vola dans les airs,qui effleura Franklin,jusqu'à se briser en mille morceaux,au choc d'un arbre non-loin! "Ou le sur-lendemain,peut-être." continua-t-il,comme si rien ne s'était produit. "Comment faire pour entrer?!" pleurnicha presque Luna "Mais es-tu obligée de rentrer?" "Mais que faut-il que je fasse?" "Tout ce que tu veux." Luna se fit un facepalm et se dit que ce laquais n'était qu'une grosse andouille.Elle ouvrit la porte et entra.Elle débouchait sur une magnifique entrée,faite en marbre,avec deux escaliers en escargots,qui se croisaient.Un chandelier en peinture or,avec des perles pendait au plafond.Des cris hystériques résonnaient dans la pièce d'à côté: "DU POIVRE!DU POIVRE!JE VEUX DU POIVRE!!!" Luna se dirigea vers la pièce où elle entendait l'origine du cri.Mais,soudain,elle manqua de se faire assommer par une AVNI (Assiette Volante Non-Identifiée),qu'elle évita de justesse!!Elle frappa timidement à la porte en bois,mais on ne l'entendait pas.Alors,elle ouvrit...et vit un spectacle incroyable!La voix qui criait au poivre n'était que autre que Shizuku.Elle était habillée en cuisinière du XIX ème siècle,avec ses lunettes.Puis,elle regarda à côté...et nouvelle surprise,elle découvrit Miyuki,assise sur un tabouret,en train de broder,en berçant à côté un bébé dans un berceau,de temps à autre.D'ailleurs,ce dernier ne faisait que brailler et éternuer,ce qui cassait les oreilles à Luna.Miyuki portait une robe de l'époque victorienne jaune et noire.Elle était bouffante,et ses lignes horizontales jaunes et noires recouvraient toute la crinoline.Aux manches pendaient de la dentelle blanche.Elle avait laissée ses cheveux pendre.Luna se rendit compte qu'elle était très jolie,comme ça.Luna remarqua que tout le monde dans la pièce (dont elle) éternuait dans tous les sens.Toutes?Non.Il y avait UNE créature qui n'éternuait pas...elle tourna sa tête,pour admirer dans toute sa splendeur...Hisoka!Il était assis en haut d'un placard,et regardait sereinement,avec un sourire dérangeant la scène,qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche,d'un veston rouge,écrit dessus en soie bleu des "C" entremêles,assortis à ses cheveux rouges flamboyants.A la grande surprise de la jeune fille,Hisoka avait aussi...des oreilles de chat et une queue?!Cela devenait de plus en plus saugrenue!Luna,sans faire attention à Miyuki et Shizuku cria à Hisoka du haut de son armoire,resplendissant comme un roi : "Eh,Hisoka!Hisoka!" "..." répondit l'animal,en battant des paupières doucement,avec toujours son sourire "Pourquoi parles-tu à un chat?" demanda froidement la duchesse "Mais,c'est pas un chat!C'est Hisoka!"répondit la demoiselle en se retournant "Il est mon chat.Je suis sa maitresse.Et non un...."Hisoka"...." "Mais c'est son prénom,Hi...oh,et puis,zut,laisse tomber..." "Vous êtes peut-être troublée à cause de son sourire...C'est normal,ce chat est un chat de Cheshire...il a comme particularité de toujours sourire...mais je ne crois pas qu'il sache parler,jeune fille! " continua Miyuki,en regardant de travers Luna "Mais,je..." Luna chercha un autre sujet de discussion,quand soudain,Shizuku jeta sa marmite sur la duchesse!Luna essaya de l'attraper,mais la marmite alla plus vite qu'elle,et effleura le nez de Miyuki,pour s'écraser contre le mur.Puis,de nouveau,elle cria : "JE VEUX DU POIVRE!!!DU POIVRE!!!" "Oh,arrête,Shizuku!" râla Luna "De quoi tu te mêles,toi?" demanda Miyuki avec un ton grave "Occupes toi de tes oignons." continua-t-elle en prenant son bébé dans ses bras "Mais si personne ne se mêlait des affaires des autres,le monde irait mal!" répliqua Luna "C'est à dire?" demanda à nouveau la duchesse avec froideur "Ben,si la nuit venait ne pas se mêler des affaires du jour,il ferait toujours jour,et inversement!" "Je ne comprends rien,et laissez moi tranquille!" Sur ces mots,Miyuki commença à bercer son bébé d'une manière épouvantable.Elle chantait faux et le tordait dans tous les sens.Puis,soudain,en ayant marre,Miyuki....jeta le bébé dans les bras de Luna,et lui dit en partant : "Bon,dorlote-le si tu en as envie.Moi,je vais me préparer pour le croquet de la reine.En plus,il paraît que quelque chose d'intéressant va se passe là-bas,je ne veux pas manquer ça!" Sur ce,Miyuki partit dans sa chambre se vêtir.Luna essaya de dorloter le bébé qui braillait comme si le diable était juste à ses côtés.La demoiselle réussit quand même à le mettre dans une position "confortable",et partit dehors avec pour le faire prendre l'air.Elle se dit : "De toute façon,il aurait eu un triste sort là-bas.L'abandonner dans cette demeure l'aurait conduit à sa perte." Puis,elle partit avec,le nourrisson dans les bras,à travers la prairie.Puis,elle entendit le bébé grognait.Elle se dit que ce garnement était bien rebelle,puis continua.Puis,il continua encore à grogner.Ayant marre du gamin : "ARRE...." Luna fut tout de suite horrifié.Le bébé...était devenu un cochon!!Elle se dit que ce serait idiot de le porter plus loin.Après cette réflexion,elle le laisse par terre,et observa le porcelet trottinait dans la forêt.Quand il fût hors de vue,elle s'aventura à son tour dans la forêt.Elle était sombre.triste.lugubre.Puis,un moment,elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était perdue.Elle se retrouva sur un grand carrefour,et se demanda où aller.Puis,elle entendit une voix étrange chantait : "Fleurageant les rhododendroves Gyraient et gygamblaient dans les vabes Pour frimer vers les pétunioves... La la la, la la di la da Et les momes raths en grabe" Luna pointa son nez en l'air,et vit,assis dans un arbre....Hisoka!Quelle surprise!En fait,non,pour chanter ds chansons comme ça,il y a que lui pour ça,alors,non,ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise...Luna ne put s'empêcher de lâcher : "Hisoka!" Ne sachant pas si cette familiarité allait lui plaire,elle vit quand même qu'il avait allongé son sourire inquiétant.Tant mieux,car elle savait que le vrai Hisoka était le plus susceptible de la bande,et qu'il ne fallait pas le contrarier.Elle se soulagea,elle demanda au félin : "Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas répondue,chez Miyuki?" "As-tu oubliée ce qu'elle t'a dit?Elle a dit que je savais sourire...mais elle n'a nullement indiquée que je savais parler..." "Où veux-tu en venir?" demanda Luna,perplexe "Si elle n'avait pas dit que j'avais le don de parole,c'est sûrement parce qu'elle ignorait son existence,tu ne crois pas?" répondit le chat de Cheshire "Ah...je n'y aurais pas pensé..." "Comprends-tu?Alors,si je t'avais répondu,elle s'en serait sûrement aperçue,et j'aurais été dans de beaux draps..." Sur ces mots,Hisoka disparut!!Luna regarda de tous les côtés,mais le chat apparût derrière elle,pour murmurer en rythme avec la brise : "Comprends-tu ma hantise?Un chat sachant le langage des hommes est rarissime,alors,si je suis démasqué par ma maîtresse,je peux dire adieu à ma belle vie.Une chenille,un dodo ou un lapin qui sait parler ton langage est tout à fait normal,mais un chat..."continua-t-il avec un rictus Luna se retourna,et vit qu'Hisoka avait déjà disparu,pour revenir sur sa branche.Elle lui demanda : "Mais,les autres,ce n'est pas grave qu'ils t'entendent?" "Non!Eux,ça va encore,ils ne s'étonnent pas,le problème,c'est qu'ils ne me supportent pas.Alors,quand ils veulent me voir,je suis invisible,et quand ils ne veulent pas me voir,je suis là" Dessus,le matou rigola avec un rire inquiétant,qui n'aurait laissé personne de marbre.Puis,Luna vit le chat,estompant ses habits et son corps,comme des tourniquets ,tout en riant d'un rire inquiétant et troublant.Puis,le félin commença à s’étouffer,à cracher!Après ça,il s'excusa,avec une petite voix abimée et raclée: "Excuse moi.Boule de poils." "Hein,euh,pas de mal..."répondit Luna,déboussolée Puis,cette dernière demanda timidement : "Dis moi,je dois me diriger de quel côté?" "Cela dépend beaucoup de l'endroit où tu veux aller." répondit le chat de Cheshire,en se matérialisant d'un coup,d'un seul,sur une branche. "Cela m'est assez indifférent." "Alors,va de n'importe quel côté" répliqua le chat,en rejoignant les deux paumes de sa main "D'accord,mais je veux arriver quelque part!" commença à s'agacer la jeune fille "Tu arriveras forcément quelque part...si tu marches assez longtemps." répondit majestueusement le chat "Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve,quand il a raison!Je ne peux même pas le contester,il n'a pas tort!" se dit dans sa tête Luna,en se faisant un facepalm Elle réfléchit un petit moment,et demanda à nouveau au chat de Cheshire,attendant patiemment la fin de sa réflexion : "Ok,je reformule ma question : Qui sont les gens qui habitent dans le coin?" "À ma gauche,Le lièvre de Mars réside.Il est obsédé par les tasses." répondit le fou en montrant de l'index l'horizon au loin à sa gauche,et continua "A ma droite,le Chapelier Fou y réside.Lui,il est obsédé par le thé." "Vu le nom du chapelier fou,je vais peut-être aller voir le lièvre de Mars..." dit Luna au chat,se dirigeant vers sa droite "Naturellement,il est fou,lui aussi..." dit à voix haute le matou,avec un sourire moqueur,en regardant en l'air "Mais je ne veux pas voir des fous!!" cria Luna,s'étant arrêtée,et s'étant retournée "Cela va être dur,nous sommes tous fous.La Duchesse,la cuisinière,moi,toi..." répliqua le chat "Même cette...reine,dont le valet de ta maîtresse à parlé?" Soudain,les yeux du chat s'agrandirent,son sourire disparût et regarda au loin.Il murmura à voix haute : "La reine..." "Qu'est-ce que tu dis,Hisoka?" Le chat reprit ses esprits en s'ébrouant,reprit son légendaire sourire inquiétant,remua sa queue tel une pendule et dit : "Non,je parlais de mes croquettes.Un vrai délice,tu devrais en goûter un de ces jours!" "Ah,super...." lui dit Luna avec un sourire tiré de force,cachant son dégoût "Mais pourquoi dis-tu que je suis folle?" "Car si tu es ici,tu l'es forcément " "Et comment sais-tu que TOI,tu es fou?" demanda Luna,curieuse Le Chat de Cheshire tira un magnifique sourire dont il a le secret,rétrécit sa pupille,et demanda : "Jeune demoiselle...J'ai bien une explication,mais peu de gens la comprennent.Veux-tu quand même que je t'explique ma logique?" "Hum....je n'ai rien à perdre et à faire,alors vas-y!" lui répondit Luna après une courte réflexion "Bien.D'abord,un chien n'est pas fou : Es-tu d'accord?" "Oui.."demanda la jeune fille curieuse "Un chien grogne quand il se fâche,et remue la queue quand il est content.Mon raisonnement est-il correct?" "Oui,bien sûr!Mais où veux-tu en venir?" "Et bien,quant à moi,je grogne quand je suis heureux,et remue la queue quand je suis fâché.Donc je suis fou." dit-il avec sérénité,tout en s'allongeant sur le ventre sur la branche,tout en croisant ses jambes et reposant sa tête sur ses mains "Mais,enfin,ce n'est pas grogner,c'est feuler,non?" demanda Luna avec incertitude "Appelle ça comme tu veux.En fait,qu'est-devenu le bébé?" "Il s'est transformé en porc..." dit la jeune fille avec une once de gêne,comme si c'était sa faute "Je m'en doutais..." répondit le félin Puis,doucement,il s'estompa,jusqu'à disparaître complètement.Et,soudain,il réapparut d'un coup,et demanda de nouveau : "Tu as dit porc ou porte?" "Ben,porc,enfin!!Ne t'amuses pas à disparaître et à paraître si subitement,c'est très gênant!!" cria agacée son interlocutrice "Dis moi,vas-tu aller jouer au croquet avec la reine,aujourd'hui?" "J'y serais allée si j'étais invitée." dit Luna avec tristesse en soupirant Le chat se mit debout sur la branche(qui,d'ailleurs,ne bougeait pas d'un iota,même sous son poids),fit une révérence,et afficha un air mystérieux,tout en murmurant : "Tu m'y verras..." "Attends!" Mais le chat ignora sa demande,et s'estompa en vrille,tout doucement.Luna cria : "Attends!J'ai vu et entendu que tout le monde dans ce pays a une obsession!Et toi,quelle est la tienne?" Puis,il retourna sa tête à 90°,et avec un sourire et des yeux plein de mystères,il souffla : "La mienne?Tu le sauras assez tôt..." Dessus,il disparût pour de bon. "Il est vraiment étrange...mais bon,cela ne m'étonne pas,de sa part!" se dit Luna Elle se demanda où aller,et après avoir fait une mûre réflexion,elle se dirigea du côté du lièvre de Mars.Elle marcha pendant longtemps,et arriva enfin devant la demeure.Enfin,elle pensait que c'était une maison,car la cheminée était en forme d'oreille,et le toit était couvert de fourrure.Puis,Luna entendit une musique de fête,venant du jardin.Intriguée,elle ouvrit le portail en bois.Elle découvrit,à sa grande stupeur,une table recouverte d'une nappe,de la fumée au dessus,et plusieurs fauteuils peu assortis entre eux,dans le jardin!Elle entendit deux personnes chanter.Pendant que les deux inconnus chanter à tue-tête,elle se précipita derrière un grand fauteuil,et observa la scène.Cachée,elle écouta les deux chanteurs : "Et nous souhaitons à tout le monde avec nos voeux sincères" "Un joyeux non-anniversaire" "Un joyeux non-anniversaire" "Un joyeux non-anniversaire, mon cher !!!!" crièrent les deux personnes Luna osa sortir de sa cachette,pour voir les deux compères....et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle découvrit plusieurs théières en train de chanter et de danser!!Malgré que le spectacle était amusant,Luna tenta de regarder les deux compères chantant,mais,les théières crachaient tellement de vapeur,qui lui était impossible de voir plus loin que son nez!Luna se baissa alors ,et regarda en dessous de la vapeur à travers les anses des théières les deux inconnus.Ainsi,Luna découvrit...Feitan et Sharnalk?!Non,elle n'avait pas rêvée,elle venait bien de voir Feitan et Sharnalk !D'abord,elle vit Sharnalk.Il était vêtu d'une redingote verte foncée,d'un nœud papillon plus grand que son cou,et un manteau jaune moutarde,lui arrivant à ses hanches.Il portait un grand haut-de-forme vert,et un pantalon vert.Ensuite,Luna vit Feitan.Elle commença à rougir,car elle ne s'attendait pas à son apparition.Il était exactement vêtu comme son compagnon,mais en rouge.En revanche,il ne portait pas de haut-de-forme,mais avait deux grandes oreilles brunes de lièvre et une petite queue touffue.Les deux chantaient à tue-tête,avec des tasses de thé à la main.Puis,Feitan recommença : "Un joyeux non-anniversaire!À moi!" "À qui ?" "À moi!" "À vous!" "Un joyeux non-anniversaire!À vous!" "À moi?" "Mais oui!" "À moi!" répondit Sharnalk en prenant la tasse que lui tendait son camarade "Buvons du thé,encore du thé,en nous souhaitant mon cher:Un joyeux non-anniversaire, mon cher !!!!" Sur ces mots,Feitan plongea sa main dans une théière pour en sortir....Phinks !!!!Luna n'avait pas rêvée,elle venait de voir un Phinks miniature!!Il était habillé comme les deux autres,mais lui,était en violet.Alors que Feitan faisait des vocalises,Sharnalk leva son chapeau,pour en montrer un plus petit,dont Feitan se saisit.Et sous ce chapeau,un chapeau encore plus petit,et là,c'était Phinks qui le prit.Pendant que Feitan terminait son spectacle,les deux autres secouèrent leur chapeau.Mais,Luna ne résista pas,et commença à applaudir les trois comédiens.Soudain,ces derniers la regardèrent éberlués,de l'autre côté de la table.Puis,Feitan lâcha Phinks dans la théière,et avec Sharnalk,se précipita vers Luna et cria : "Pas d'place ! Pas d'place ! Pas d'place ! Pas d'place !Pas d'place ! Pas d'place ! Pas d'place !" "Vous voulez dire qu'il y en a beaucoup" répondit Luna timidement Sur ces mots,Feitan s'approcha dangereusement de Luna,et commença à lui faire la leçon,tout en remuant son doigt sous son nez : "Hum.Savez-vous que c'est mal élevé de s'asseoir quand on est pas invité ?" "Je dirai que c'est grossier.Très très très grossier!"continua Sharnalk,tout en lui montrant le dos,les mains sur les hanches. "En effet c'est très très très grossier..." dit Phinks en sortant doucement sa tête de sa théière,à moitié endormi.Mais il ne tarda pas,et retourna rapidement dans sa théière. "Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais j'ai trouvé votre chanson si jolie qu'en l'écoutant j'ai eu envie... " dit Luna Soudain,le lièvre de Mars se mit juste à côté d'elle,et tout serrant ses deux mains,il demanda amicalement : "Ah ! Parce qu'elle vous a plu notre chanson ? " "Oh ! Que voilà une délicieuse enfant.Elle a du goût !" continua le chapelier fou.Dessus,il voulût poser ses coudes sur la table,mais à la place,il les mit dans un tasse remplie de thé!Agacé,il continua ,tout en tentant d'enlever son coude de la tasse : "Oh, je suis plus ému que je ne saurais dire, on nous fait si peu de compliments.Vous devez prendre une tasse de thé !" dit il en pointant la tasse qui avait fait prisonnier son coude. "Ah, oui, oui, une tasse de thé, du bon thé bien préparé!" ajouta le lièvre de Mars,en prenant une théière qui laissa s'échapper une soucoupe,une tasse,du thé et deux sucres de son ouverture "Avec le plus grand plaisir, je m'excuse d'avoir interrompue votre goûter d'anniversaire...." Dessus,le lièvre de Mars allait s'apprêter à donner la tasse de thé à Luna,mais il lui arracha aussitôt des mains,et dit d'un air vexé,tout en faisait avec ses oreilles un tourniquet : "Vous disiez ? Ah, ah ! Mais chère enfant, il ne s'agit pas d'anniversaire ! " "En fait c'est le contraire... Nous étions en train de fêter notre non-anniversaire!" continua le Chapelier fou,en déversant du thé dans son manteau,qui ressortit aussitôt par sa manche pour atterrir dans une tasse. "Non-anniversaire ? Excusez-moi mais je ne saisis pas ce que vous voulez dire... " s'interrogea Luna,qui allait s'apprêter à prendre la tasse tendue par Feitan,mais qui ,une nouvelle fois,lui avait retiré des mains. "C'est simple pourtant.De janvier à décembre... Non.Voyons.De... Trente jours de non-anniversaires... ça... Un anniversaire... Non.Oh, oh, oh ! " tenta d'expliquer le lièvre de Mars en se frottant la tête avec ses oreilles,tout en bredouillant.Puis,il continua,en cachant sa bouche pour ne pas pouffer de rire : "Elle ignore ce qu'est un non-anniversaire..." Sharnalk,lui,en revanche,ne se cacha pas pour rire,et répliqua : "C'est très bête...oh, oh, ah ah... " Soudain,Le chapelier fou....cracha des bulles !!Il prit une théière à proximité,et se vaporisa un produit pour l'haleine avec.Puis,il dit à son ami : "Nous allons éclairer sa lanterne!" Le lièvre de Mars ne se fit pas prier,et commença à s'amuser à faire le chef d'orchestre,avec comme musiciennes les théières.Ainsi,le chapelier fou mit sa jambe sur la table,et chanta faux mais joyeusement : "Vous n'avez qu'un anniversaire par an!" "Un anniversaire seulement par an !" riposta le lièvre de Mars,toujours en train de jouer au chef d'orchestre et en chantant faux "Ah, mais il y a trois cent soixante quatre non-anniversaires !" répliqua son ami,en comptant sur ses doigts "Aujourd'hui nous fêtons un de ceux-là !" approuva Feitan,en faisant un clin d'oeil à Luna,qui rougit sur le coup. "Alors c'est aussi mon non-anniversaire aujourd'hui ! " s'exclama Luna,en se levant de son fauteuil "Bien sûr ! " "Ah, que le monde est petit ! Dieu du ciel ! " s'émerveilla Sharnalk "Alors dans ce cas... " cria Feitan en s'envolant presque,en faisant un hélicoptère avec ses oreilles Sur ces mots,les deux amis firent une ronde autour de Luna et tournèrent autour d'elle tout en chantant: "Un joyeux non anniversaire!" "À moi ?" demanda Luna "À vous !" lui répondit le chapelier fou faisant une révérence,en enlevant son chapeau,laissant découvrir....une grand gâteau rose bonbon! "Un joyeux non-anniversaire!" continua à chanter Feitan "À moi?" "À vous!"répondit Sharnalk une seconde fois,en lui donnant son gâteau"Soufflez très fort sur la bougie,et le voeu s'accomplit, hi-hi ! " continua-t-il,en volant au passage un peu de crème du gâteau Luna ne se fit pas prier,prit le gâteau,et souffla sur l'unique bougie.Soudain,le gâteau s'envola dans les airs,pour créer un magnifique feu d'artifice!Dessus,les deux compères crièrent : "Un joyeux non-anniversaire mon cher ! " Luna regarda émerveillée le spectacle,puis,soudain,elle vit....le petit Phinks descendre du ciel avec un parapluie accroché dans le dos!Il commença à chanter,avec une voix peu assurée et endormie: "Fais dodo,marmotte,ma si do,fais dodo,t'auras du gâteau,voilà le premier et sa soupe au lait,maman au grenier grignote du..." Il fût interropu par Sharnalk,car il avait atterri dans une théière,et le chapelier fou avait refermé la théière avec son couvercle.Luna repartit à sa place ,tout en applaudissant ,et dit aux deux compagnons : "Charmant,tout à fait charmant!" "Maintenant,ma chère" commença Sharnalk,assis avec une tasse de thé "vous nous disiez,que vous vouliez savoir..." continua-t-il,en trempant la soucoupe de sa tasse dans son thé "Pardonnez moi" reprit-il en croquant dans sa soucoupe de porcelaine " qu'il vous serait agréable d'avoir je-ne-sais-quel renseignement?" "Oh oui!J'étais justement en train de chercher..." répondit Luna avec le sourire,alors qu'elle venait de se faire servir une tasse de thé par le lièvre de Mars "UNE TASSE TOUTE PROPRE TOUTE PROPRE!!!" la coupa Sharnalk,après avoir observé sa tasse"ALLONS DEBOUT!!" cria Sharnalk,en s'emparant du poignet de Luna,pour l'emmener à un autre bout de la table "Mais-Mais je ne me suis pas servie de ma tasse!" cria Luna,emmenée de force Dessus,Feitan s'approcha de la tasse abandonnée de Luna,l'observa,et suivit Luna et Sharnalk pour dire,pendant qu'il jetait en l'air quelques tasses présentes sur la table : "Une tasse toute propre,allons debout,un tasse toute propre,toute propre!" Bref Voilà,c'est mon gros délire et je vous félicite si vous avez eu le courage de tout lire^^. Cela fait plusieurs mois que j'ai envoyé ma lettre mais pas de réponses TT....je suis trop naïve TT....M'en fiche xD!(Oui,la logique ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire ^^)Bref,voilà,j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pense.Les images ont été faites par Lyria-Chan,DarkAngel (Celles de Minara) et Koogers (Celle du One-Shot de Luna au pays des merveilles)Que je tenais à remercier ^^.Ah oui,et j'oubliais:Si j'ai des nouveaux dessins pour mon perso,je vous les mets.Aaah,on peut toujours espérer,non?J'allais oublier l'essentiel :Surtout,contribuez bien sur le site,dites moi si vous avez un problème quelconque et j'espère que vous aimez ce site^^ Notes *Les Lucifurus sont très possessifs,qu'ils l'admettent ou non x) *Quand une femme est enceinte d'un daedra,elle souffre d'incroyables migraines,et tout les objets en verre dans un rayon de 30 mètres se brisent . *Quand le passé du Professeur Xavior a été révélé,il a eu un élan de solidarité incroyable pour lui XD *Thème de Minara : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SSiYWVcn7Dw *Thème de Yume : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8kow7DG-SQw *Thème de Tarquin : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5V0kzLYkYTM